The Other Side of Silence
by Litacanrana45
Summary: Just as Zuko starts to see his mistake from Ba Sing Se, Katara shows up the palace a prisoner. A few weeks before Day of the Black Sun, his father announces his plans to have Katara executed. Zuko vows to free her before that can happen; what he doesn't expect is the adventure that ensues with the water tribe girl who clearly hates him. ZUTARA all the way.
1. Light and Dark

The Fire Nation war council room was grand and majestic. It embodied everything royalty was thought to be; the room itself pulsed a hue of a regal red from the walls and lights, accenting a large rich mahogany table barely propping itself off the floor in the center of a large pillar filled room. Surrounding the sturdy structure were large red silk pillows accented by golden thread and frills, soft enough to keep one comfortable for extended periods of time. Each of these seats currently held occupants of various members of the Fire Nation military; Lieutenants, Majors, Generals, and Captains all sat around respectfully waiting for the Fire Lord to enter. In front of them stood a grand stage, the front set ablaze with lively dancing flames. Beyond sat an illustrious throne fit for a king; ornate designs wrapped around an intricate structure of steel that led to a large red silk cushion, one of a more grandeur scale than the ones at the table. Behind the Fire Lord's throne on the prodigious wall was the painting of a mighty dragon; its steely stare boring down at the meetings attendees, evoking intimidation and fear.

Princess Azula entered first, her movements exclaiming power and confidence. While the princess may have been the only woman in the war council meetings, no one saw her as a weak link. She had earned her spot through her ruthless sense of duty, even earning respect, and most importantly, fear from the other men. They rose to her entrance and bowed respectfully as she kept her walk strong and sure, right to her spot at the front of the table.

Prince Zuko entered next, following in his sister's footsteps. While he did not carry himself in the same way, he still illuminated confidence and strength. Zuko did not emanate fear like Azula did but the council members still respected him and just the same, bowed to him as he entered. Zuko took his spot at the table and remained standing with the other members as they awaited his father's entrance.

The lights seemed to dim just minutely enough as Fire Lord Ozai entered the room. Together the members, including his children, bowed at his presence, and sat after Ozai had taken his seat. He looked through the flames, only glimmers of his face seen through the dancing light as a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Today, another important step was taken in bringing our nation that much closer to the victory we have fought so hard to achieve. Today, we have successfully executed phase one of our plans of winning this war once and for all."

Zuko barely heard the speech coming from his father's mouth. He had been to a handful of meetings since returning home and none of them stretched far from the other. They all centered around war efforts, who to attack next, and how to begin spreading their idealistic life style to conquered towns and cities. Every meeting a new plan would surface, and when that plan had been executed and failed, it came right back to square one. It was as if they were running around in circles. The people of the world were remaining strong and stubborn, ignoring the Fire Nation efforts to rid them of their customs and beliefs. It caused a headache to the council, but a dull one compared to the trouble the Avatar's return had brought.

The Avatar's demise was the greatest victory the Fire Nation could have hoped for, except that it was all one huge lie. Zuko had been welcomed home a hero by his father who had four years earlier banished him from his home. What seemed like a lifelong sentence of hunting a nonexistent entity finally led him to where he wanted to be; or so he thought. Zuko knew deep down that the Avatar was not dead; he knew just by his brief time with the water tribe girl that she would not let that happen. But Zuko kept the secret, because now that burden was on him as well. Once his father found out, and he surely would when the Avatar came to attack, Zuko would once again become the worthless failure his father had always viewed him as. He sat there in the council room wondering if he would even care when that day came. He had expected to be happy returning home but he was anything but. He had the life he always dreamed of; a prince living in a palace, he had a girlfriend who loved him, his sister was on his side, and his father respected him. Yet for some reason, he still felt completely out of balance.

Lost in his thoughts, Zuko was startled back to reality when there were murmurs around the table. He looked around and saw his sister smirking up to her father. He turned to the fire lord and gave his full attention to what was being said.

"Only my most trusted, tactical team was informed on this mission. Now that the Avatar is gone, only a small few stand in our way. Those few include a group of children who were in aid of the Avatar through his feeble attempts to rid the world of our power; those kids, no matter how insignificant as they may _seem_, are still an issue. The Avatar may be gone but his followers still believe they can defeat our great nation. And while they continue to spread this false sense of hope, it makes our job of reforming these defeated areas…difficult. The people's spirits need to be thoroughly crushed, and that cannot happen with the Avatar's followers roaming free. Today, we have obtained one of them."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock as his father gleamed victoriously over the flames. The doors on the far side of the council room burst open and four large men entered. Zuko peered over the council members heads to see who it was; it could have been a many number of people. Finally, they reached the end of the table and the small figure was pushed to the floor, their knees connecting harshly with the stone surface. Zuko froze. He heard nothing beyond his erratically beating heart as he looked to the familiar figure in horror. Long chestnut hair fell in front of the young woman's face as she winced in pain.

_Katara._

Zuko couldn't move; his hands clutched like vices around his robes as he struggled to stay put. His moment with Katara under Ba Sing Se bombarded his thoughts; her light touch against his scarred flesh, how she had offered to heal his shameful mark. After everything he did to her group, to _her_, she sincerely offered to help him. Without asking for anything in return she had given him her trust for that short time. But then he made his choice, and it was the wrong choice. Maybe for that reason her gesture had stayed with him and given him the ability to toss and turn over it during his sleepless nights. But he knew why she did it and the answer had been so simple all along; Katara was just a genuinely _good_ person. She did not deserve to be a prisoner. A light had switched on inside Zuko, one he had struggled with for years. The right thing suddenly became very clear to him; he had to save the waterbender.

* * *

"I felt bad enough about keeping myself a secret before, but now they have Katara! We can't just wait around till Day of the Black Sun! They could be hurting her, she could already be DEAD!"

"She's not dead!" Sokka burst with anger, silencing everyone around him. His eyes were shut, his hands fisted angrily at his sides. He exhaled deeply and allowed his lids to flicker open. "_We_ aren't going to just wait around…but _you_ are." Aang looked at Sokka like he had grown a second head.

"How can you expect me to do nothing?!" His anger and frustration was spilling over; his body was beginning to tremble and he knew if pushed any further he could easily slip into the Avatar state. "I – I LOVE her!"

"And so do I, we ALL do Aang." Aang's confession was lost on Sokka as he tried to talk reason into the young airbender. "I'm her older brother! I was supposed to protect her! It's my job to make this right. YOUR job is to stay hidden until the Day of the Black Sun." Sokka was mere inches from Aang now, his index finger pointing sharply at Aang's thinly muscled chest. Sokka had _no _idea how much Aang truly loved Katara. It wasn't a brother-sister type love like he had for Toph, it was deeper. He had known since the first day he laid eyes on her.

Sokka's expression softened slightly as his hand loosened and reached to Aang's shoulder where he grasped his boney frame firmly.

"I appreciate you wanting to look out for her Aang, but now is not the time to be selfish. _I_ am expendable, _you_ aren't. The world needs you."

Toph could feel Aang's heart had not let up in the thrumming it had accelerated to and took her own actions to convince him to stay hidden.

"How do you think _I_ feel Aang?! The only reason Katara got captured was because of ME. It's not either of your faults, it's mine." Toph exclaimed with guilt in her voice. She hung her head low as she gripped her fists tightly together. "I'm going to do everything I can to save her. I _owe_ her that much. But Sokka is right Aang, the world needs you more than Katara does."

He looked down, wanting so desperately to defy them both, but realizing they were right. He may love Katara with every bone in his body, but could he really risk the fate of the world to try and rescue her? He had been unable to reach the Avatar state due to his love for Katara, he was already at a disadvantage with bringing the war to an end.

"Do you at least have a plan?" He asked in defeat.

"Not yet…but I will."

* * *

Katara's head hung dejectedly in her small stone cell, her hands bound by strong steel chains. She sat against the farthest corner she could, consumed by the shadows, as if to hide her presence from the world. She felt like a failure. The events played back in her head; she was both relieved and disappointed. On one hand, she was relieved because it was her who got captured and not Toph. She had been caught off guard while trying to protect her, which ultimately led to her capture. She couldn't be completely angry at herself, because she did save one of her friends. But yet, she was still disappointed in herself because she allowed herself, a master waterbender, to be captured _period_. She had been able to outsmart and overpower more than 30 fire nation soldiers, not to mention Azula and Zuko, just a few weeks earlier under the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. And yet a group of no more than 10 soldiers were able to overpower her.

Shame. It would not go away easily.

She had been given very little water since being under capture and no food at all. Her stomach twisted in protest; waves of pain radiated through her body and her head pulsed in response. She brought her knees to her chin, trying to ease her aching stomach.

She had no idea how much time had elapsed; if it was day or night. The cells were incredibly dry, which surprised her. She would have imaged stone cells would be chilly and damp, but perhaps her cell was unique for her abilities. Dry air means there is no moisture, meaning her bending is completely useless. Defeated was not a strong enough word for how she felt. She felt paralyzed, vulnerable, and helpless.

Katara knew her brother, and she knew her friends. She was sure they were planning ways to find her and rescue her; they wouldn't allow her to rot in prison. Still, she felt oddly calm and satisfied with everything. Beyond her capture, everything else was the way it needed to be. They had the element of surprise now; with the world thinking Aang is dead, they had a better shot of ending the war on the Day of the Black Sun. She relaxed at the thought they were all safe and the plan was still protected. Her fate, she wasn't too concerned with at the moment. She was content with the realization she probably would not be getting out of the Fire Nation prisons until that day. She felt placid with that, convincing herself she could stay strong for the next week and half waiting for them.

When Katara felt her energy suddenly peak, for what little it could in her weakened state, she finally had a rough concept of what time it was. She knew it had to have been sometime in the early hours of the morning when the moon was at its highest because she could feel its power fill her. It brought some sense of relief to her, if nothing more for the fact it made her feel like herself again. As she breathed in, allowing the euphoric feeling to consume her, she heard a slight screech in the empty space beyond her cell. Her head snapped to the source, her eyes widened in anticipation. Her empty stomach now pained her for entirely different reasons as she saw a small source of light coming near her cell. Whoever it was was trying to be stealthy, though it had been so deafeningly quiet in her empty cell room she could have heard a pin drop; the act made her uneasy, because if the culprit was trying to be quiet, they were clearly not supposed to be in her cells in the first place, guard or not.

As the light closed in on her, she pushed herself up against the wall, creating as much space between herself and the door. She was in no position and no state to fight _anyone_. Her heart beat wildly, her face flushed with heat as she waited in uneasy anticipation. The silence was making her ears throb; she suddenly wanted to scream to make it stop. That was when she heard it, a soft raspy voice in the darkness.

"Katara?"

Her brow furrowed as she relaxed only minutely, still staying on guard incase this was a trick. Was it one of her friends? An ally perhaps? She didn't recognize the voice as someone she really knew. Only she _did_ know the voice, and when realization hit her, hatred pooled through her. The light he was holding was finally outlining some of his features and she could make out his broad shoulders and shaggy black hair. It was back in his face, as opposed to when she saw him earlier, up in its royal topknot.

"What do _you_ want?" She spit the words at him toxically as she slid back down to her original sitting position on the cold hard ground. He increased the power of his flame and Katara could finally see his face. He looked troubled, not unlike she had seen him in the past, and it only fueled her anger.

"I know you're probably surprised to see me here…"

"No actually, I'm not. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if my capture was _your_ doing in the first place!" She cut him off quickly. The prince's presence always induced a sense of fear, although, Katara always managed to hide it behind anger.

"That's not what I meant." Zuko struggled to remain calm. Katara's stubborn personality has always done short of his own temper. They challenged each other and it was hard not to fight back, even still when he was trying to help her. "And I had _nothing_ to do with this."

She wasn't quite sure if she believed him. There was an innocent look on his face, but Katara knew that face all too well, and she no longer trusted it.

"Then what do you want?" She asked again, this time with less hostility. Zuko took that as encouragement.

"I'm here because…I wanted to tell you…" He struggled to find the right words. He knew apologizing would not be enough; he wasn't sure if she would ever be able to forgive him for what he had done, but he had to start somewhere. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did, for making the choice that I did. I realize now that I was wrong."

She looked at him incredulity. _Sorry?_ He couldn't really believe that would fix anything.

"It's a little late for _sorry_ Zuko. Because of what you did, Aang is DEAD." She spoke the lie with so much vile Zuko almost believed her. He let his head drop, his eyes fixing on the stone at her feet before allowing a few moments of silence to pass.

"We both know that's not true Katara." She looked at him murderously and he knew she was just begging him to test her. "I haven't said anything, and I don't plan to. I want them to think he's dead, too."

Katara's face softened, just enough that the glimmer of murderer in her eyes had gone away.

"Why should I believe you? For all I know, this is just another trick, a trap to get me to say something. Well he IS dead, thanks to YOU."

"I know you don't trust me, I don't expect you to, but I wanted you to know – at least, maybe try to _explain_…" But Katara once again cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it! You did enough talking in Ba Sing Se. What a wonderful performance that turned out to be." She glared at him with such anger he could barely stand to look at her, the guilt resurfacing ten-fold. "I actually felt bad for you, I thought you were trying to do the right thing, I _thought_ you were good! I _trusted _you. I'll never make that mistake again." She jerked her head in the opposite direction of Zuko as if to finalize she was done talking to him. She could hear him sigh deeply, slight shuffling, and then a quiet _clink_. When her door started screeching, she looked back in shock to see Zuko entering her cell. He closed the door without locking himself in and then approached her, lighting one of the small torches in the room and kneeling next to her softly. His hands grasped firmly at his thighs as she waited for him to do something, anything.

"I made every wrong decision I could have possibly made. I'm sorry I hurt you. Truly, I am. And I know it's going to take more than my words to fix it, but I promise I'm going to make it up to you." Silence encased them for a few moments until Katara realized Zuko was rustling through his robes. She watched as he pulled something from his large belt and set it next to her. "I hope this will be enough, I know they haven't fed you." She realized the tiny package at her feet contained mouth-watering food. The pain in her stomach came back into focus as she stared at it greedily. He then pulled out a waterskin and a small paper cup. As Zuko's hand grazed the topper to the waterskin, he looked up at Katara as if contemplating something. She realized he was probably trying to decide if she would use the water against him. If she hadn't been so desperately thirsty, she may have considered that.

He set the cup next to the food and sat for a moment. When Katara didn't move towards either, he looked defeated. His head dropped and he nodded gently before moving to stand.

"Please, eat. You'll need your strength. I'm going to find out as much as I can and I'll be back tomorrow, same time. When you're done with everything, burn the wrappings. The fire will die out before the guards come back in to do their rounds." He walked through the small door and grasped the door firmly in his hand. Half way out, the door closing in behind him, he stopped and turned his head. "Have a good night, Katara."

And just like that, Zuko was gone. Katara sat dumb-founded. She didn't know how to process the whole thing; his lack of presence made the hatred boiling inside of her subside and she was finally able to think clearly. Her eyes wandered to the food at her feet, and now that he was gone, she was able to savagely tear apart the food. It was gone in a matter of moments, her stomach finally satisfied. She took the water to her mouth and lost herself in the sensation of the cool liquid running down her throat, her element returning to her. She stared at the remains at her feet and let her eyes wander to the fire. Without her consent, gratitude for Zuko filled her up, but she refused to trust him, not again. She stood with the wrappers in her hands and gently placed them in the fire and watched them disintegrate, her eyes sparkling in the twinkling firelight. It brought chills to her body, knowing that something from Zuko was bringing her comfort. She brought her hands to the fire and let the warmth singe at her fingertips. The sensation satisfied her. She shuffled back to her spot on the floor and laid down to let sleep consume her, thoughts of Zuko invading her mind.

* * *

AN: Yep, and so it begins. I know I made Zuko a bit out of character in this chapter, with how calm he handled Katara and such, but this is my way of him kinda trying to kiss her ass, by being incredibly too nice...but there's a reason for it. Angsty brooding Zuko will back in due time.


	2. Promise

Katara was startled awake when a guard entered her cell, not taking any care to be quiet or careful in case she was still asleep. Katara pushed herself up groggily. _None of these men have any manors._ He threw a minuscule piece of bread at her feet and in his thick hands was a small pail of what she knew held water. She was surprised when she looked at the man with the hostility she did; she realized it was because her hopes had, without consent, risen with Zuko's assurance from the previous night. She didn't _want_ to rely on Zuko, and she scolded herself for beginning to do just that. She would test his word by seeing if he actually showed up again that night like he said he would. Regardless, with the gesture he showed her the previous night, and filling her stomach with plentiful food and water, the items the guard had held no interest to her. The guard grew restless, and he seemed a bit puzzled at the fact she wasn't desperately begging him for the water.

"Well girl, do you want water or don't ya?" His voice was deep and throaty; it matched his exterior. He was a larger man with beefy hands and muscles too big for his prison uniform. It seemed excessive. She assumed he was probably one of the larger guards, and it brought a smugness to Katara's face that they felt the need to send _him_ in rather than anyone smaller.

When she didn't respond or show any interest in his presence, he charged towards her, his feet stomping with authority as he grabbed the back of her collar and lifted her to her feet. He pushed her roughly against the stone wall and forced the pail to her lips. She clenched them shut, the water pushing against her tight lips and running down her chin instead. Katara resisted, pushing back as much as she could, but the guard was too strong. Instead, she lifted her chained hands and flicked her fingers. The water responded to her call and splashed into the guard's face. He stepped back, his grasp still firm on Katara, as he shook his head like a wet dog, the water splashing off around him. The act itself was juvenile, Katara realized, but it achieved what she wanted. The guard looked back at her with a rage in his eyes. Katara had embarrassed him, and that was worse than anything else she could have done.

Before she had time to realize what had happened, she was on the ground, clutching at her face in pain. Katara blinked the tears from her eyes, the salty substance momentarily blinding her as the guard towering above her bent down to grab her raggedy prison uniform. She did not want to make it easy on him as he began pulling her to her feet, but it clearly did not matter as for him, lifting her was like lifting a feather.

"Disrespectful little BITCH." His hot breath assaulted her senses, his nose rubbing against her own. She could see his eyes twitching slightly; perhaps her stunt had not been the best idea. He seemed to be very hot headed, and being chained up and defenseless, she may have bitten off more than she could chew. "Are you just stubborn, or are you really that stupid?" His voice was tight and threatening.

He tossed her forcefully against the wall, her body twisting in a last ditch defensive effort to soften the blow, but it proved to be in vain. Her shoulder connected harshly with the stone and that was the last coherent memory she had. She was on the ground, her vision fading back in and an intolerable, searing pain in her right shoulder. It felt as though her arm had been pulled out of her chest as she gasped desperately for her breath that just wouldn't come. She clutched onto her dead arm tightly, holding it as close to her body as her chained arms would allow. The pain made her twist in discomfort but the twisting intensified the pain. The guard bent down next to her, looking satisfied with himself.

"Looks like you're in some pain, peasant." She could feel the words oozing out from his smug smile and knew he wouldn't be getting her help.

"P-please!" She screamed, the exertion bringing tears to her eyes.

She heard him chuckle and the screeching of her cell door as he left her there in her misery. "Have a nice day." A sense of dread over took Katara; her only chance was Zuko, and she would have to endure this pain for an entire day before she received any relief. She prayed harder than she had ever prayed in her life that he would come like he said he would; forget wanting to hate him, forget not trusting him, she _needed_ him.

* * *

Inside the privacy of his room, Zuko was planning out the next week and the day of escape. Being part of the war discussions kept him in the loop and allowed him to plan accordingly so his rescue attempt of Katara and his uncle would be go without flaw. He had been shut away in his room for the past two straight days, only surfacing when he was summoned by his father for a meeting. He played his part well, never letting on that he had turned.

Focusing on his plans, his concentration was torn away when a loud knock came at his door. He jumped suddenly, quickly scurrying to hide his scrolls as the door burst open.

"Zuko!" The familiar voice of his on again off again girlfriend sounded through the grand bedroom. The tone and sheer volume of her shout let him know she wasn't happy.

"Mai…I didn't know you were coming by today." He stood, trying to hide any indication he had been doing something he shouldn't have been.

"It would be hard to, when I haven't seen or heard from you in days." She stopped short of him, crossing her arms angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry…I've been busy."

"Too busy to say hi to your girlfriend?" She huffed. Zuko had no response, he knew he would only dig himself deeper into a hole. "I know when you're hiding something from me, Zuko." Her accusation made his stomach twist nervously.

"I'm not hiding anything from you Mai."

He tried to approach her, holding his hand out to her, but she just snorted and turned to leave.

"We'll see about that."

He watched as the door slammed and sighed in frustration. He knew he couldn't string Mai along any longer. He would be gone soon, for who knows how long, and he was betraying her for another girl. It didn't sit right with him, hurting Mai, but there was no way around it. His head turned to his wall length window and saw the sun was setting. It was time to gather food for Katara.

* * *

Hours upon hours had passed and Katara had come in and out of consciousness from the pain throughout the day. She was fairly confident it was nearing the time Zuko would be coming, _if_ he was coming. She had never been so emotionally or physically drained before in her life. Her eyes were swollen from crying nearly all day, her cheek was tender from the guard's blow, and while the pain was still present in her arm, numbness had now spread to her fingers and the back of her neck. She hadn't moved all day from her position on the ground. She remained lying on her side, her left arm grasping what she could of her right holding it tightly against herself. Nothing brought relief to the pain.

Just as the night before, Katara heard a slight screech in the cell and her heart began racing. She peered to her cell door and waited, willing him to move faster so she could finally be relieved of this pain. The dim light came next, and relief washed over her. Her emotions spilled over then; fresh tears streaming down her soft skin.

"Katara?" She heard the alarm in his voice in the distance and the door to her cell crashed open. The room burst full of light as Zuko shot a ball of fire to the wall sconce, his soft footsteps landed short of her crumpled body as he looked to her in horror. "Katara! What happened?!"

"Guard…" It was all she could squeeze out, the extra exertion causing waves of nauseating pain to course through her body all over again.

"He did this to you?!" Zuko asked with chagrin, his hands moving to her injury, wanting to offer comfort. He stopped short however as he realized her body was vibrating. His hands hovered over her as his mind raced with how to help her. "Ok, Katara, I can help you. We have to sit you up first."

He cautiously put his hands on her and she tensed up defensively, shaking her head in fear. He had never seen her so vulnerable; so broken.

"The pain won't go away if I don't do this Katara, _please_, let me help you." He was pleading desperately. Her heart-breakingly sad eyes locked with his and she could see the determination in them. She nodded softly and he continued with helping her up.

Allowing herself to be vulnerable around Zuko was troubling, but once she let go, it actually surprised her at how gentle he was. He made sure to be careful with her arm as he sat her up and reassured her she would be fine. Once she was in a sitting position, he moved to get her to her feet. Zuko was familiar with injuries similar to this; he knew what was wrong and he knew how to fix it. It was going to be painful, but nothing in comparison to the pain she was already in. He was hoping with water she could take some of it away.

Once on her feet, Zuko made sure Katara was able to keep herself up. She looked very pale and her forehead was glazed with sweat. He pulled out his set of keys, ones she realized he used to get into her cell with. Seconds later, her hands were free of her chains and the loss of the extra weight made a world of difference to her injured arm. Zuko finally turned to her, his hands gently taking her arm under his touch as her eyes moved to his. He looked regretful and she understood why. While what he was going to do was going to bring relief, it would also bring pain. He could see the swelling around her shoulder and it made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly. She struggled to take a deep breath in preparation, only causing herself more pain as she nodded. "Ok, on 3." His hands gripped her slender arm securely as he prepared. "1 – 2 –" Suddenly, Zuko pulled with incredible force. She heard a soft pop and instantly had feeling back in her arm. The pain however came like a bolt of lightning. She allowed a scream to escape her lips, but quickly tried to muffle them as she slid to the floor in agony. The discomfort was gone, she felt whole again, but the pain was just as bad, if not worse than it had been before. Zuko rushed to pull the waterskin from his back and gave it to Katara.

"Try to heal yourself." He uncorked it for her as she looked at him gratefully. With her left hand she pulled the water out as it encased it like a glove. She focused, trying to get the water to glow with healing, but was struggling in her weakened state. It came in and out several times before she managed to get it to stick. She moved her hand over her shoulder and pressed; the relief was instantaneous. Her body relaxed immediately and Zuko's did as well. He hadn't realized he had been watching and waiting so tensely. Once Katara could do no more for herself, she let go of the water and felt it slide from her hand down her forearm and to her elbow. Her eyes closed, her head leaning against the wall behind her.

"How do you feel?" Zuko asked after a long moment of silence.

"Much better." She responded quietly. Silence enveloped them once again, but soon Katara let her head straighten and she looked to Zuko. He wasn't sure what to make of the look she was giving him; it was a mixture of confusion and gratitude. Something was on the tip of her tongue, he could tell, but she wouldn't let it slip.

"What happened?"

"I may have…bent water into his face." Katara confessed. She wasn't ashamed of it, but voicing it out loud made her accept the fact it really _had_ been a dumb idea. Zuko's palm found his forehead as he shook it in disapproval.

"Why would you do something so stupid, Katara, you're chained up, you're vulnerable! He could have done so much worse!" Zuko was looking at her now, his arms pushing out of him for emphasis.

"Just because I'm a prisoner doesn't mean I'm vulnerable! I can still protect myself!" She declared, realizing her argument was weak but wanting to defy the prince regardless.

"Clearly." He stated simply. Katara huffed in annoyance before speaking again.

"All I did was splash him with a little water, HE over-reacted! I mean, he acted like I just spit in his face or something! It definitely didn't call for him to do this to me!"

"Katara," Zuko's voice had taken on a softer tone as he addressed her. "What matters is that you _survive_. You need to put your pride aside for a little, just until I get you out of here; then you can go back to the bossy, stubborn, know-it-all Katara." Katara's body rose slightly, her face contorting for an argument, but Zuko beat her to it. "You're strong and independent and I _know_ you hate being confined here, but I'm trying to get you out, so _you_ have to stay alive until then. Provoking the guards isn't going to get you there. These guys are vicious; they don't care about anyone or anything." Katara was not looking at Zuko, but he could tell she was taking in everything he was saying.

"I know it was a stupid thing to do. I occasionally act on my emotions rather than thinking things through." She dropped her head, feeling just a little ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad you're okay."

"You came back like you said you would." She stated. He just looked at her. Her face fell, tears welling in her eyes. He wondered if the tears were because she was still in pain; he sincerely hoped they were, because the look on her face made him think it was because of anything but that. Her voice came out a broken whisper as her eyes struggled to focus on Zuko. "I still don't trust you."

Zuko scowled a look of disappointment as he turned his head from her. He slid the package of food from under his belt, just as the night before, and placed it next to Katara. There was still plenty of water for him to give her, and he did, setting the small paper cup by her feet before lifting himself up from the ground. She dared not look at him for fear she would completely break down, but she could feel the hurt radiating from him. She had to remember who he was, what he did. He was a bad person.

"Tomorrow." He exited her cell for the second time, her soft cries intensifying the farther he got.

* * *

Zuko entered his blackened room and immediately stopped in his tracks. While he could not see, he could feel a presence somewhere nearby and quickly lit a flame in his hand. The light illuminated the familiar, feminine figure of his sister, who was sitting in a tall royal red chair near his bed, her legs crossed elegantly together. A smirk played on her lips as she met Zuko's confused expression.

"Hello Zuzu…" She said, inspecting her nails dully. "And where, may I ask, are you coming from at such a late hour?"

"What does it concern you, Azula?" Zuko kept his voice even; Azula had a strange sixth sense about her, often sifting out lies when she heard them.

"Excuse me for being curious. Sneaking around in the middle of the night; it's a little peculiar, wouldn't you say?" She stood and approached him, still not bothering to look at him as she played out her suspicions. "It would seem normal, if you had a girlfriend in the palace to sneak off _to_…but Mai is with her parents, isn't she?" Zuko watched her carefully, listened as she continued her little game. "So then who could possibly hold your interest enough to have you sneaking off at such early hours of the morning? Hmm."

Azula stopped in front of him, her eyes finally meeting his as her smile widened just a fraction.

"Could it have anything to do with our new prisoner? That pretty little waterbending peasant the Avatar loved _so_ much?" She began moving again, circling around him as she continued. "But why would you care about her…you did, after all, side with me rather than her that night in Ba Sing Se. She must hate you."

"I have _no_ feelings towards her." Zuko stated; his voice firm, yet careful.

"Well that's perfect! You must have heard what father is planning for the filth, then?" She was baiting him and he knew it, but his heart suddenly began pounding in his chest. He had heard no plans for Katara's future. Zuko gave her a crossed look as she turned her back to him. "The Avatar is dead, yet there are still people dumb enough to continue following him. Honestly, I don't know what delusional world they live in, but still, they need to be taught a lesson. The world will see the Day of the Black Sun as a day of weakness for the Fire Nation. They believe that because we will be momentarily crippled that they will somehow be able to overthrow us. We believe there will be attacks that day; for those foolish enough to attempt such an idiotic feat, they will be met with a reality check. And that is where the peasant comes in…on that day, she will be eliminated, publically, and permanently."

Zuko froze, his stomach dropping to his feet. Azula could see his eyes widen just a hint and knew her suspicions must be correct, as they often are.

"A public execution?" He couldn't keep the whisper from his voice; he had not expected such a harsh sentence.

"Only a few days away Zuzu, make sure you have a front row seat." She chimed on her way out of his room.

Zuko stood perfectly still for what felt like hours. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his fingers and toes pulsing in the deafeningly quiet room. Panic set in; his plans had not included this. All focus would be on Katara that day, he would not be able to simply sneak into her cell and break her out like he had planned.

Zuko felt like he was about to burst. His heart was pounding, adrenaline coursing through his body pleading with him to go back to Katara, to tell her what he knew. While normally he would do exactly that, he had to fight the urge. The information had come from Azula and Azula _always_ lies. He could just picture her waiting in the cells for him to go running back, to catch him red handed. He couldn't afford to be caught; it could mean Katara's life. He decided he would wait. Information like this would have to be announced in one of the meetings before it was announced publicly, if it was even true. He sat on his bed and sighed, laying back knowing sleep would not be coming to him.

* * *

Zuko rushed to the war room the next morning, hoping to find out more, and that's when he saw it. On a scroll outside of the doors was a bulletin with Katara's image plastered across it. His eyes scanned the parchment quickly and falling on the words that confirmed his fears.

_Public Execution_

_On Day of the Black Sun_

_Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Water Bender_

_Charges: War Criminal, Destroying a Fire Nation Power Plant, Supporter of the deceased Avatar, Enemy to the Fire Nation_

He touched the parchment, praying he had drifted off and this was all a terrible nightmare. As the smooth wrinkles of the fine paper slid across his fingers, it ignited something inside of him. He turned on his heel and fled to his room, locking himself in to make changes to the escape plan. Two more days.

* * *

"It's been TWO days Sokka, when are you going to tell us your plans of rescuing Katara?!" Aang asked impatiently as Sokka looked up from his maps.

"I'm going over the final plans now, just give me a minute Aang."

Aang's brow furrowed as Sokka turned to put his hand to his chin in thought.

"I've been working on a plan based around two possibilities. The Fire Nation thinks you are dead. They won't need to interrogate Katara for information on you. So it would only seem logical that they only have two options. One, they plan to keep her prisoner forever. That is the preferred option."

"And what is the second option?" Toph asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"The Fire Nation is all about evoking fear into the lives of everyone who doesn't follow them. While the Avatar's death would be a huge blow to the hope and strength people have left in the world," Aang looked agitated at the easy way Sokka spoke about Aang being dead, as if it actually were true. "It wouldn't crush their spirit completely. However, it is well known that we have been traveling with you for the past few months, and I think they'll want to use Katara as an example to anyone who not only defies _them_, but supports _you_."

"What are you getting at Sokka?" Aang asked carefully, fearing he already knew the answer.

"I think they plan to execute her." Sokka's voice was flat as he spoke the words. "And I think they plan to do it on the Day of the Black Sun. What better day to show their superior power then a day they have no bending ability."

"A public execution?" Toph asked in shock, not because Sokka could think of something so horrible, but because she knew the probability was all too likely.

"If that's the case, then we have to get her out of their _before_ that day comes!" Aang said desperately.

"I don't think we should." Sokka looked at the ground in deep thought. He had thought this through carefully. "We can use that day to our advantage, for two goals now. Katara will be out in the public that day; it will give us easier access to rescue her. We don't know the layout of their prison, and she will be heavily guarded at all times. This is our best shot." Sokka said quietly. "And while we do that, you will be tracking down the Fire Lord."

"This is all great Sokka, but like you said, it's all based on a THEORY_. _We'll be banking this all on chance; you do realize it is your sister's life on the line? What if you're wrong?" Toph asked boldly as Sokka's face contorted in what was clearly offense.

"Of COURSE I realize it's my sister's life!"

"And the Fire Lord has to realize how vulnerable they will be doing something like that in public on the one day they can't bend to defend themselves." Aang chimed in. "Do you think they would really risk that?"

"I do. They're in the capital, I don't think they would really expect anyone to form an attack, even citizens who might oppose the execution. They're too arrogant, they see themselves as invincible. But they aren't expecting us, because they aren't expecting the Avatar." Sokka looked troubled with the way he came to these conclusions. While he had hid himself away for the past two days strategizing and thinking of plans, he had thought from a warrior's stand-point. His emotions were left at the door because he felt they would work against him strategically. He needed to work off logic, not emotions. He was desperate to find Katara immediately, but that could mean certain death to all of them.

"And what if they don't plan to execute her, and we do have to find her in the prisons?" Aang asked uneasily. The days were passing by agonizingly slowly; there was not one moment he wasn't thinking about Katara or getting her out of there and doing nothing was the worst thing Sokka could have asked him to do.

"We have Toph. We will be in the palace anyways looking for the Fire Lord, so if I'm wrong, Toph and I will go searching for Katara and you will go face the Fire Lord."

"Seems simple enough." Toph said casually, leaning back on the ground.

"I hope so." Sokka didn't sound as confident, but he had faith they would find his sister alive.

* * *

Zuko did not wait for night to go see Katara the next day. Rather, he retrieved himself a prison guard uniform and substituted his fake persona for the real guard on duty so that he could go do daily rounds in Katara's cell.

He approached cautiously, realizing Katara would not know it was him at first, and not wanting her temper to be directed at him, in case she was feeling bold enough again to try and attack or antagonize the guard. Entering her cell, Katara's eyes darted to the guard and she slid farther into her corner. Zuko's steps did not let up until he noticed the look she was giving him was pure fear. He slowed, putting his hands up consciously as she brought her knees to her chin.

"It's okay, it's just me." He removed the helmet concealing his face, and her body softened.

He continued towards her then and knelt next to her. He felt uneasy; something had happened, it was written all over her face. He lit the sconce, allowing light to flood the room and gasped at actually seeing Katara's face.

She had a cut above her eye, the blood now long dried in the hair of her eyebrow. Aside from the slight bump from the previous day, a new bruised lump was now mirroring the other side of her face, her eye slightly blackened and shut. He looked down, a few scratches grazed her arms and the most horrifying of all, was the torn and ripped prison uniform hanging lamely off her tiny figure.

"What did they…" His whispered voice escaped him. Zuko had heard rumors of military men taking advantage of women during the war, but never did he believe them. It was so dishonorable; surely no one could actually be capable of doing such a thing. "They didn't…"

Katara nodded her head slowly. _No. Thank the Spirits._ His hand lifted, relief washing over him taking away any fears he had at Katara's possible rejection. His fingers grazed her cheek delicately, her eye closing from the tenderness, but she didn't pull away. His palm found the whole of her cheek next, and the warmth soothed her aches.

"I didn't bring any water with me."

"It's okay." Her eyes closed at his touch. "I'll be fine." He knew she was lying. Her hand found his then, and the gesture made Zuko's heart skip a beat. "Why are you here already?"

"I found out more…their plans. We have to get you out of here before Day of the Black Sun."

"What did you find out?" She asked calmly.

"They plan to execute you." Katara didn't seem to react at all to the news, as if she had expected it, and maybe she did. "I was hoping the palace would be on lock down that day, and I would be able to sneak you out, but I don't want to let it get that far. I need to get you out of here as soon as possible. Tonight…" Zuko began, but Katara cut him off with a shake of her head.

"You were right. Aang is alive."

She took his hand into hers and brought it away from her face, keeping her grasp on it on her lap. Zuko was taken aback; not only at her gesture but that she was admitting the Avatar was alive.

"They plan to attack that day."

"My father is expecting attacks. Not from the Avatar though."

Her hand squeezed his, her head hanging dejectedly. She was struggling, her insides were twisting in a rage. Her head was swimming in an uncomfortable haze, her hands shaking so hard she had to squeeze them into fists just to obtain some amount of control. She wanted to break something; the urge to wring something with her hands was overwhelming. Destruction would make her feel better. Nothing in the world was fair. Nothing. She was falling apart.

She was becoming irrational. Sitting angrily, her throat contracted painfully swallowing back tears. Her hand released Zuko's and slid to her face, pulsing aches resonating from the protruding bumps on her defined cheek bones. She ignored the pain; pain meant nothing anymore.

"I don't want to be here anymore." She choked out through sobs.

"What did they do to you?" He didn't mean to pry, but something horrible had to have happened. Katara was very strong, and her admitting she couldn't handle something was unsettling to Zuko.

"He told me he was going to make sure the last of my pathetic life was miserable, that he was going to make me wish I was dead. He touched me…he told me it was only going to get worse." Zuko watched the trembling in her hands move to the rest of her body. She as shaking so hard he was afraid she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her. She clutched onto the front of his shirt desperately, her tears pouring onto his strong chest.

"Tonight Katara, I'm going to get you out of here."


	3. The Great Escape

Zuko had left Katara to gather supplies for their escape that night. Everything was ready to go; he had food and other essentials in a small tote with his dao swords nearby, his own body draped in black. At the foot of his bed, he sat before a picture of his mother, a sad look on his face.

"I know I've made some bad choices. But today, I'm going to set things right." He vowed before he stood, placing his swords on his back along with the tote. Before he left, he placed a scroll on his bed with Mai's name on the seal.

* * *

Katara sat in the corner of her cell with her head hanging lowly, her hair forming a protective curtain over her bruised face. The chains bounding her arms rattled lightly as her fingers graced the stone floor beneath her, appreciating the smooth cool surface. She took in a deep breath. _Just a little longer_. She hoped the next person to enter her cell would be Zuko.

A harsh slam snapped her head up, her eyes widening in fear. Katara's stomach ached as adrenaline coursed through her body, knowing all too well who was going to be coming through the door.

"Get up peasant!" An angry voice came. Katara was paralyzed in fear as the violent, beefy guard who was now holding a grudge against her appeared in her cell. When Katara didn't move, he cut through the small space in a fury, grabbing her shoulder and jerking her up roughly. She tensed at his touch, her injury still tender. She watched as another guard she didn't recognize entered her cell, a tall thin man with narrow cheek bones and a scar above his right eye, dragging a chair behind him. His face was set in a threatening scowl as he tossed the chair lazily into the center of the room. Katara's handler roughly pushed her into it, her head staying down but her anger threatening to rise.

"What do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth, tears breaking through her tightly closed lids. The men circled her before the taller of the two stopped behind her, his face coming up to her ear.

"Day of Black Sun is only one day away. We _know_ your group is planning an attack." He accused. "We want to know what those plans are."

When Katara didn't speak, the guard grabbed a hand full of hair and jerked her head up. Katara's hands darted up but faltered with the chains restraining them. Unable to pry him away, she closed her eyes at the pain.

"We're not here to play games! Tell us the plans!" He threatened.

"I don't know." She said simply, the tears running freely down her cheeks. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

The beefy guard's hand connected with Katara's face as she whimpered in shock and pain. Her head jerked from the guard's grasp, hair pulled painfully from the roots. She cowered feebily as he took hold of her once again, pulling her face back in its awkwardly craned position.

"You just don't learn, do ya?" The beefy man taunted, squatting with his hands resting on his knees so he was level with Katara.

"You can beat on me all you want, I won't tell you anything." She struggled to say the words with strength and the two men looked to each other before bursting in laughter.

"Beating on you is the very is the very _least_ of your worries, peasant." The taller guard threatened.

From the cell entrance, Zuko sat in the shadows, his Blue Spirit mask concealing his face, as he heard the menacing threats from the guards. He leaned back quickly, taking control of the overwhelming anger threatening to boil over, before springing to action. He entered the holding cell, staying in the shadows as he approached Katara's cell. The voices grew louder as he closed in.

"You know what's going to happen?" The guard holding Katara taunted, his voice a mere whisper. "When your friends come tomorrow, they're _all_ going to die. We're going to capture every last one of them and _you're_ going to watch them burn alive."

Katara's eyes widened as he smiled dangerously.

"They're going to see you in the town square tied to our burning pillar and they won't be able to contain themselves; they'll get nowhere near Lord Ozai, they'll be too distracted trying to rescue you. Their death will be on _your_ hands."

"No." Katara whispered defeatedly.

The beefy man stepped forward, his hot breath assaulting Katara's soft skin. She winced from him as he placed his hand gently on her throat.

"Got something you want to tell us, sweetheart?" He asked, his rough hand sliding down past her collarbones, hovering threateningly over her sensitive area. Her heart hammered in her chest, her eyes squeezing shut.

"NO!" She exclaimed angrily.

Katara braced herself for the worst then, but nothing came. Suddenly, the large hand on her neck was gone. Moments later, the pressure that had her head jerked backwards was released. She opened her eyes cautiously and was met with a graceful black form taking on both guards alone.

Zuko moved quickly, jabbing each guard in sensitive areas near their necks and ribs, just enough to keep him in control but not enough to stop their attacks. He ducked and slid, every time dodging blows from the guards and in turn, causing them to lose steam. Zuko jabbed the beefy guard in his rib before kicking him square in the chest, sending the man into the wall near Katara. He gasped for air before sliding down to the floor, holding his side in pain. As the tall guard swung at Zuko, Zuko dogged it and agilely spun behind him, his strong arms wrapping firmly around the man's neck. The guard bucked and ran Zuko into the wall behind them, but Zuko's grip didn't slacken. Katara watched as the man struggled for breath, his face turning a slight shade of blue as he slowly stopped fighting back.

As Zuko contained the taller guard, the beefy one had gotten to his feet with a rage in his eyes. His murderous glance was set on Zuko, his feet hobbling him over with determination. Before he could get any closer to the black form, a force toppled on top of him. Katara wrapped her arms around the man, a new fight entering her frail form as he fought against her. As his arms reached up to grab her, she rose her elbow into the air and slammed it down in between the man's shoulder. He let out a painful moan as she reach down, driving her knee into the back of his, forcing him to his knees. Katara placed her feet firmly on the ground behind the man as he gasped in pain, taking her chains and wrapping them around the man's neck. She pulled with all her might as the guard heaved, the air sucked from his lungs. He grabbed at the chains desperately, trying to pull them from his throat, but it was no use. As his eyes began to droop, Katara leaned her lips to the man's ears; the man who had taken pleasure in torturing her the past few days.

"You will _never_ touch me again." She hissed as his face turned a bright blue.

"Katara…" Katara looked up; her faced twisted in rage and retribution. The Blue Spirit mask had been pulled up, revealing his identity to Katara. His hands were up hesitantly, as if any sudden movement would send her over the edge. "He's going to die if you don't let him go." His voice was soft and gentle, laced with concern for the young woman.

Katara quickly looked back to the man before letting go of the pressure, his dead weight falling in a thud to the ground. She moved around him and Zuko removed the chains from her hands. She stared straight ahead the whole time, barely blinking once as he put a tender hand to her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked, studying her expression carefully. Finally she blinked and looked to Zuko, nodding quickly.

"I'm okay." She assured, her head still bobbing quickly as reality began to hit her. "Will _he_ be okay?" She asked quietly, looking down to her tormenter. Her breathing picked up, her hands darting to her chest. "I didn't mean to kill him Zuko; I don't want to kill anyone." She sputtered in a panic. Zuko bent down to the guard and put two fingers to his neck. He felt a faint pulse and knew, although hurt, he would live.

"He's going to be fine Katara, you didn't kill him." He stood back up seeing the relief wash over her face. He picked up his pack and pulled something out. When Katara looked back to him, a smile graced her lips as he handed her a waterskin.

"Let's go." He said quickly and she followed behind him, leaving her personal hell behind without once looking back.

* * *

Zuko led Katara out of the prison hold without further incident. In the shadows, they stopped, Zuko looking and listening for any unwanted guests.

"What's the plan, Zuko?" She asked in a whisper.

"We need to break my Uncle out first, but after that, I plan to get you as far away from here as I can."

"What? No!" She burst in a panic. "My brother and father…Aang, Toph, _everyone_ will be here tomorrow, we have to stay and help fight!" She urged as Zuko looked back to her, his eyes tightening beneath his mask.

"You're in no condition to fight, Katara."

"It doesn't matter! If they don't find me here tomorrow they'll think I'm dead! Or worse! They'll waist their time looking for me…it will distract them from what they need to do, I can't let that happen." The memory of the guard's words echoed through her mind.

"You're hurt – you can barely lift your arm still, I can tell. You probably couldn't even bend a proper water whip, let alone fight off an army if it came down to that." Zuko's patience was running thin, and Katara's temper was starting to boil over.

"I can take care of myself, Zuko!"

"Stop trying to be a martyr Katara! And Uncle says _I_ don't think things through." He snorted sarcastically. "I just saved you from being executed and what do you do? You want to throw yourself right back into their clutches." The temperature in the room rose slightly with his anger.

"I have to protect my family!" She corrected.

"Word will spread of your escape, the entire nation will know before dawn. They'll find out one way or another. The best way for you to protect your family is to keep yourself safe." He reasoned as she shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm staying, Zuko!" He heard the finality of her tone and he slammed his back against the wall in frustration.

"You're _infuriating_. Do you know that?" He hissed as she crossed her arms in front of her. "_Fine_." He said grabbing her arm. He pulled her back towards the palace, bypassing the cells to his uncle.

"What about your uncle?" She asked with concern.

"Since you're so concerned with _your_ family at the moment, I can't be concerned with _mine_." She flinched at his harsh tone.

"I didn't mean it like that Zuko…let's go get your uncle!" She urged, pulling against his hold.

"We can't now. If we're staying in the palace tonight we have to wait. We will have to get him right before the eclipse tomorrow. If he goes missing tonight as well they'll know I had something to do with it. If I'm going to hide you, I need to keep my cover for a few more hours." He explained.

Katara remained silent at that. A wave of guilt washed over her at the sacrifice he was making for her. He had just risked so much to save her, and now she was asking that he do even more. She internally cursed herself at her selfishness.

* * *

Zuko ushered Katara into his bedroom, shutting the door tightly behind him. Katara looked around, amazed at the sight. His room was no exception to the grandeur of the palace. The floor was a smooth tan marble, the surface polished to perfection. The far wall held a large floor length window, partially hidden behind deep red curtains trimmed with gold. Her eyes traveled up to dozens of rich wooden beams lining the ceiling artfully, reflecting the wooden panels along the bare walls in the room. In the center of it all, on a raised platform was a majestic golden-framed bed. The sturdy structure was adorned with red silk spreads, a gold trim shimmering back at Katara. She looked longingly at the bed, wondering if it was as comfortable as it looked.

Katara walked towards the bed slowly as Zuko rushed around the room, inspecting corners and behind curtains to make sure the room was vacant. While he was distracted with his check, Katara's eyes laid upon the picture sitting in a skillfully crafted box with candles lit on either side of it. It gave her the impression of a shrine, and maybe it was. She bent down before the picture, immediately seeing Zuko's features in the woman's kind face. Katara felt Zuko's presence closing in on her as her fingers ran along the solid wood frame.

"Is this your mother?" She asked quietly, appreciating the small glimpse into Zuko's life.

"Yes." He answered, an unmistakable longing in his voice.

"She's beautiful."

Zuko knelt down next to Katara, his eyes glued to the image of his mother.

"I wasn't lying you know." He said, his golden eyes meeting Katara's deep blue ones. "She's gone. Because of this war." Katara's face dropped at the pain in his voice, knowing exactly how he was feeling.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"When I was eleven."

Zuko looked down, silence surrounding them. A soft hand grasped Zuko's and he looked up to Katara's understanding, kind face.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." Zuko's heart sped, only he wasn't sure why. His eyes lingered, taking time to appreciate the delicate features of the planes that made up her face; her plush set of lips and large, expressive eyes, all framed by narrow cheek bones. Memories from Ba Sing Se filled his head, her gentle touch against his scarred face, her kind words and understanding. He wanted to fill the gap between them; he wanted to feel her smooth, unmarred face beneath _his_ fingers. He wanted to feel her hot breath on his skin.

Katara seemed to be lost in her own world as well, because Zuko caught her staring meaningfully at his own lips. Awkwardly, Zuko shifted and broke Katara's gaze. He squeezed her hand back once before fully snapping back to reality.

"You should get some rest, Katara." And with that he stood to his feet and took a seat near his door. Katara sighed sadly, a feeling of defeat washing over her. Without complaint, she crawled into the prince's grand bed and curled into the cool, silk sheets.

* * *

Katara had felt she had just shut her eyes when she was being stirred awake by the young prince. Groggily, she turned over, her eyes fluttering open unwillingly. When she saw Zuko dressed in his regular clothing, his Blue Spirit mask nowhere to be seen, Katara's stomach dropped in fear. What had happened, did he change his mind again? Was he going to betray her?

"I changed my mind. I don't want to sneak out of here like a coward. I'm going to face my father instead." Zuko said with confidence.

"What? Zuko, no!" Katara couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

"I don't plan to fight him, Katara. I just need to talk to him; I need him to know the truth. I know its Aang's destiny to defeat him, I won't get in the way of that."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked hesitantly as Zuko's face hardened.

"You're coming with me, but you are going on where near my father. I will keep you safe, I just have to do this."

Katara nodded in understanding. "And then your uncle?" She reminded him gently.

"And then we free my uncle." He agreed.

* * *

Keeping Katara locked away in his room for the better part of the morning proved to be much less risky than Zuko originally thought. The palace had been on lockdown since the sun came up and no one bothered Zuko during the frenzy. Everyone's top concern was protecting the Fire Lord, who had been tucked away into a secret bunker since dawn. Lucky for Zuko, he knew exactly where that hiding place was.

Zuko had convinced Katara that going to confront Ozai with him would give her a much better chance of reuniting with her family and friends. He knew Aang would be looking for Ozai too, so what better place for Katara to be than where he was hiding. She went along with him without a fight and soon they were approaching the vast steel doors. Zuko stopped short of them and lowered his head, taking in a breath. Katara placed her hand on his shoulder for support

"I'm ready to face you." He breathed. His head turned to Katara, concern evident on her features. "Wait for me out here." He instructed. She nodded and hid herself along the steel wall.

With a firm arm, Zuko pushed open the steel door and was met by a row of Ozai's personal guards, all standing in strength, blocking the Fire Lord. Ozai's head rose before a steaming cup of tea was able to meet his lips, slight confusion passing across his face.

"Price Zuko," he purred dangerously. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell the truth." Zuko said quickly stepping to his father, falling short in front of his line of guards.

"Telling the truth in the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting." With a quick wave of his hand, the guards took their leave. As the doors on either side of the Fire Lord shut, Zuko took another step forward.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar. Not me."

"Why would she lie to me about that?"

"Because the Avatar's not dead. He survived!"

"What?!" The Fire Lord's voice hitched in rage as his son's words.

"In fact, he's probably leading this invasion. He could be on his way here right now." He informed him matter-of-factly.

"Get out!" Ozai burst, standing up and pointing to the door. "Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you." He threatened.

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore." Zuko announced definitely. Ozai's softened slightly from the scowling rage it had been, unnerving Zuko more than his anger had.

"You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your LAST!" Ozai's rage burst through his momentary calm as he took a step towards his young son. Before his foot could touch the first step, Zuko unsheathed his dao swords defensively.

"Think again! _I_ am going to speak my mind and _you_ are going to listen." He ordered, Ozai's face twisting as he took a seat, glaring murderously at the prince. Zuko gripped his swords tightly as he calmly began speaking.

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me…to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted, but really, I was just trying to please you." Zuko lowered his weapons, a scowl on his face. "_You_, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My _father_," Zuko drew his sword to point at Ozai, his voice hitching at the memories. "Who challenged me, a thirteen year old boy, to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?!"

"It was to teach you respect!"

"It was cruel! And it was wrong."

"You've learned nothing."

"No! I've learned _everything!_" Zuko swiped the sword down to his side in anger. "And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history, and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What am amazing lie that was. The people of the world are _terrified_ of the Fire Nation. They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We created an era of fear in the world, and if we don't want the world to destroy itself, then we need to replace it, with an era of peace and kindness."

At Zuko's words, Ozai burst with mocking laughter.

"Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?" He asked with a smile still plastered on his face. Zuko looked less than amused, but his eyes closed at the reminder of his uncle.

"Yes, he has." Zuko formed a smile of his own, much to his father's annoyance.

"After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison. And I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. _He's_ the one who's been a real father to me." Again, Ozai snickered at Zuko's apparent weakness.

"Oh, that's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure." Ozai mocked.

"But I've come to an even more important decision." Zuko said, taking a brief moment to collect himself. "I'm going to join the Avatar and I'm going to help him defeat you."

"Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now." Ozai couldn't suppress his amused snicker at Zuko's nerve, not feeling the least bit threatened.

"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny." With that, Zuko put his swords away and motioned to turn. "Goodbye."'

"COWARD! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during the eclipse. "Ozai said rising once again at Zuko's retreating form. "If you have any _real_ courage you'll stick around until the sun comes out." When Zuko kept his pace towards the door, Ozai's head lowered, his voice coming out a velvet purr. "Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

With that, Zuko stopped and turned back to his father who was gleaming back to him like a hunter who had just trapped his prey. Beyond the door, Katara gasped at Ozai's words. She turned, daring to take a peek inside and seeing Zuko taking a step back towards his father.

"Zuko, no!" She whispered urgently, wanting to keep him from taking the bait. She knew his father was only buying time until the sun would come back out, but it was too late.

"What happened that night?" He demanded angrily.

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable; to _you_, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost." Zuko gnarled angrily at his father's words. "She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan, a plan in which _I_ would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared. Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

"So she's alive!" Tears fell from Zuko's good eye, hope fully consuming him, warming his heart in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Perhaps." Ozai's steady voice agreed before bursting with anger. "Now I realize banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper." Ozai's eyes closed gently, power from the sun re-entering his body as it peaked out from behind the eclipse. As his eyes shot open, he moved gracefully into a bending stance, forming lightning from both hands before shooting it right at his son. Zuko barely had time to react, instinctually squaring his body, holding his left arm out so the lightning may enter freely.

Katara jumped to her feet, her body in the door frame of the room as her eyes widened in shock and fear at seeing Zuko's figure being consumed in a bright flash of light. Zuko's body was pushed back near Katara, struggling to find his balance. A determined look set on his face as he redirected the lightening through his body and when he felt the energy built up in his right arm, he shot it back at his father, the flash exploding into a ball of fire before the Fire Lord. He slammed against the wall, smoke filling the room. Ozai looked up, his body shaking in anger, to a now empty room.

* * *

Zuko grasped Katara's hand in his own and together they ran through the caves under the palace. He led her back to the cells, noticing guards lying unconscious on the floor along the way. Zuko turned the corner sharply, Katara close behind him, as he entered Iroh's small cell.

"Uncle!" He shouted happily before he was frozen in his spot. First fear, then confusion ran across Zuko as he studied the mangled bars of the cell door. Nearby was a semi-conscious guard and Zuko quickly took hold of his uniform, shaking him roughly. "Where is my Uncle?!"

"He's gone. He busted himself out!" The guard recounted fearfully, his body shaking at the memory. "I-I've never seen anything like it! He was like a one-man army!" Zuko turned to Katara who looked at him with concern. Zuko fisted his hands to his sides in anger.

"He'll be fine Zuko, he got himself out of prison! He must be safe." She assured, approaching him softly before setting a gentle hand to his arm.

"I hope so." His eyes turned to Katara, her own darting between his. "Let's go back to the palace, see if we can find your friends."

They ran back to the palace, fighting straggling guards along the way. Now that the sun was giving power back to the fire benders, flames darted across the palace gates. Zuko ran forward, blocking fire blasts and covering as Katara ran behind him, water wrapping around her arms defensively. They were able to breach the palace gates and entered the royal court were they were thrown back into chaos. Katara turned, her back against Zuko's as Fire Nation soldiers spotted them and approached, hands drawn ready to fight.

A loud burst from the palace caused the soldiers, as well as Katara and Zuko, to dart their heads in distraction. In the distance, Katara could see the source of the explosion and soon after, saw a furry six legged creature running from the rubble. Katara's heart jumped, her eyes searching desperately for her friends. Zuko watched as Aang's small frame came floating out from the palace, his staff in hand as he fought off guards and soldiers. Following close behind him was Katara's brother and the little blind earth bender. Zuko could hear Katara's breath catch in her throat, could feel her edging on the tip of her toes, wanting to run after them. Quickly, while the soldiers gathered themselves, some fleeing to join the fight in the distance, others readying to fight the two in front of them, Zuko turned and grabbed Katara's arms.

"Go Katara. I'll cover you, go to them." He urged, not taking a moment longer to dwell on the fact he was saying goodbye. He turned back, running away from her, shooting fire at the soldiers who took the bait to follow him. Katara watched him, her heart torn between the two. She moved forward towards Aang, only a few feet before she was attacked. With what little energy she had, she pulled the water into herself and released it with power, the force knocking the guards out of her way. She took a few more steps but faltered, not being able to stop herself from looking back.

Zuko was surrounded by guards, fighting to keep them at bay but slowly losing the battle. Katara turned, the voices of her family and friends drawing her towards them, making her want so badly to run to them. She could see them in the distance, they were running towards something; perhaps fleeing. How easy it would be to run after them, eventually catch up and reunite with the people she missed so dearly. Her feet began to move towards them when a loud moan of pain came from Zuko. Katara whipped back to him, watching as two guards took either side of Zuko and pulled him to his shaky feet. Her eyes widened, panic setting in; should she help Zuko, or should she run to her friends? A third guard approached Zuko, his strong fist ready to send the final blow and Katara watched as it all seemed to slow down. She heard her friend's voices fading away, felt herself moving closer to Zuko, her hands pulling water out from her waterskins. The man's fist was coming down, Zuko's eyes closed in anticipation.

"No!" Katara screamed, pushing her hands forward sharply as the water rushed towards the guard, pushing him into a nearby wall and knocking him out. The two guards holding onto Zuko let him go to attack the young girl, and she was easily able to disable them as well. She quickly ran to Zuko, taking him up under her arm as he looked to her incredulously.

"You came back for me." He uttered quietly. She looked down to him, looking amazed herself.

"I came back for you." She agreed, a smile forming on her lips, grasping him just a bit tighter as she ushered him away from danger. "You saved my life, I felt I should return the favor."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me until we get out of here safely." She reminded him, looking around to see the threats that still lingered. He stood up, taking his weight off of her as he stopped momentarily, craning his neck to look back and forth at their surroundings.

"We can go to the port and find a small boat; if we can get ourselves to the woods we'll be safe. Are you strong enough to push the boat through the water?" He asked, trying to evaluate her health himself as she nodded with strength.

"I can do it."

"Once we hit the woods we can regroup and figure out the next step."

"Right, let's go!" Katara urged, pulling him along herself in the direction of the sea.

Katara's head raced with a million thoughts. Had she really just chose Zuko, the man who had once betrayed her, over her own friends…her own family? After the day's events, her view of Zuko had been wiped completely clean; there was so little she actually knew about him and she was beginning to, not only understand why he had made all of the decisions he had made, but could truly forgive him for it. She felt a pain in her chest at the revelations he had made that day to his father, ones she wasn't sure she was supposed to have heard; she only hoped that Zuko didn't feel that way anymore. Because whether he liked it or not, they had each other.

* * *

**A.N: **I must confess that this story is more of a test then anything; my first time truly divulging into Zutara fiction, I've been experimenting and trying stuff out, trying to get a feel for the characters. i think the next story will be much more comfortable with writing and in turn the story will be much more detailed and thorough. I'm trying to keep this story interesting but I feel myself struggling to keep it consistent. I'm a tryin, thanks for those of you who have enjoyed it thus far!

As I'm sure most of you have realized, part of the dialogue from this story came from the Avatar Series, Day of Back Sun Part I and II


	4. Horrors

Off a wooded bank on the sea, the small boat slid roughly onto earth. Zuko jumped from the small craft and took its bow, pulling it up securely into the sand as the small waterbender's body crumbled in exhaustion. As she tried to stand to exit the boat, her body shook in protest and roughly fell back down.

"Here, let me help you." Zuko extended his hand to her. She didn't hesitate to take it, clearly too exhausted to care that she needed help. He secured his other hand under her elbow as he guided her out of the boat and to solid ground. Zuko tried to steady her on her shaky feet but she pulled herself from his grip.

"I'm fine. Get rid of the boat." Despite trying to sound bossy, her voice failed to carry the authority and rather, she sounded small. Zuko sighed and let her go, turning to the boat and shooting a ball of fire at the mass. It took a matter of moments for the old dried up boat to be engulfed in flames where it began drifting down beneath the depths of the sea. Zuko turned just in time to see Katara falling over, her feet refusing to carry her any further. He darted towards her, swiftly grabbing her before she was able to topple over. Her eyes darted open as she pushed away from him stubbornly.

"I can walk myself, Zuko!" She argued with obvious annoyance, but once he backed off, she stumbled on her feet once again. He caught her around her waist and this time she leaned against him heavily.

"I can see that." He commented sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She began to push away again but he quickly swooped her up into his strong arms and began carrying her.

"Zuko! Stop!" Her eyes popped open in shock at what he was doing as she kicked to get out of his vice like grip. Her energy was no match though, her feeble attempts doing absolutely nothing against him.

"Katara, you're exhausted. You just carried us in that boat for the past 2 hours, and you've barely slept the past three nights. Stop fighting and just enjoy the ride." She watched as his lip twitched in a smile as she huffed.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered under her breath before resting her head against the crook of his neck, her eyes fluttering closed almost immediately. The sway of his walk was enough to lull her to a deep sleep.

The end of the day was nearing as the sun was threatening to set, so Zuko decided it was time to set up a camp. Zuko's arms were burning from the long period of carrying Katara, and when he set her down he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Everything had been worth it as he saw her smoothed, relaxed features. It was something he had never had the chance to appreciate before, someone's sleeping form; she looked so utterly peaceful and innocent. A thought crosses his mind suddenly and without waking her, he snuck off into the setting sun.

Katara stirred awake a short time later. Her eyes readjusted to her surroundings, which was hard since it was so extremely dark. She realized she was deep in the woods, somewhere, and she had Zuko's tote, but beyond that was alone.

"Zuko?!" She called out, too afraid to let her voice trail to more than a whisper. When she heard nothing in response, panic set in as she sat on the ground, wrapping her knees close to her chest. As she heard a twig break, her head jerked towards the origin, and she saw Zuko's figure approaching their camp. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stood.

"Where were you go?" She asked curtly, but he didn't miss the lace of fear in the words as he held up a new cloth tote she had missed hanging behind his back. She looked at him quizzically as he smiled.

"Supplies. There's a small town near here, I was able to stock up on some necessities."

"I thought you already packed supplies?" She said pointing to his tote on the ground.

"I realized I didn't factor in a few things." He admitted, but she just looked at him in confusion. "Follow me." He said turning; he seemed excited. She was confused at his chipper mood, but she couldn't help but let it soak her up. It was a nice change, not only having a positive ora in the atmosphere, but that the positivity was coming from Zuko. She followed without question and he led her through the dense woods until they reached a clearing. The atmosphere got strangely warmer, which was impressive because it was already uncomfortably hot out. Zuko stood to the side and let her see the surprise. In front of her was a large hot spring, the steam rising from its clear grey waters. She looked at it in longing, the chance to bathe and reunite with water. Zuko pulled the bag down and pulled out something Katara couldn't make out. Her eyes squinted as he held the items out in his hands. A large bar of pink soap laid in his hand and it almost brought tears to Katara's eyes. She stared appreciatively at the item; it was so small and simple, but in that moment, brought her such incredible joy she could hardly contain herself. She looked up to Zuko and could not hide her amazement.

"Thank you, Zuko." She faultered on her words, but he could tell she had never been so sincerely thankful before in her life.

"I got you some clothes too, hopefully they fit okay. I'm sure you're more than tired of those tattered rags." He pulled two pieces of red fabric from the bag and handed them to her with the soap. She held them both in her hands, letting the texture assault her senses. At her loss for words, Zuko smirked and backed away.

"Take your time. I won't be far."

He disappeared back into the woods, leaving Katara gazing after him. She blinked herself back to reality and looked at the hot springs. She quickly disrobed and stepped in, the heat a welcome sensation. Her muscles immediately loosened, pining for this much needed release. She sat back letting her hair sink into the water. She took the soaps and washed her hair and body dozens of times, making sure any remenants of her captivity were scrubbed clean off. Once her skin began to prune she stood to get out. After bending the water off of her body and most of it out of her hair, she put on the clothes Zuko had retrieved for her. The top wrapped around her left shoulder and ended right under her breasts, revealing her severely sunken stomach. The bottoms were not unlike her wrappings; body forming pant legs with a flowing skirt over the top. It fit her strangely perfectly. She picked up her tattered prison outfit and took it with her, not to leave any clues behind.

Returning to the camp, Katara could not see Zuko but this time did not worry. She approached the small fire and saw he had already began cooking dinner. Zuko could really be amazing when he wanted to be. She turned to see him approaching and smiled, seeing he had also taken a bath.

As he came into view of the fire light, Katara realized Zuko's body was bare from the waist up. Her face flushed immediately at the sight, his sculpted chest glistening with droplets of water as her eyes wandered over every plane and muscle on his exposed body. Her stomach was twisted so tightly that she could barely remember to breathe as he stopped awkwardly before the fire.

"There was another hot spring nearby." He ran his hand through his wet hair quickly. She watched as steam rose from his body, the water evaporating from his glistening body and hair. Soon he was completely dry and she was left quite impressed as her blush deepened, thankfully shadowed by the night and fire light, as she looked down quickly, remembering her uniform.

"What do I do with this?" She said holding it up to him. He looked at it carefully and then took it into his hands. Within seconds it was engulfed in flames and turning to ash between Zuko's fingers. She smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks."

He nodded and bent down to the meal cooking over the fire. He turned over the few pieces of meat that sat roasting and pulled out a few bags of rice, throwing one to Katara. She sat across from him and opened the bag, only able to pick at its contents.

"So what's the plan?" She asked, putting a grain of rice into her mouth.

"Well, I was actually going to ask you that. You have a better idea of where they would be heading."

"Oh." She said quietly, her head lowering in thought. "Not really; we had only discussed up until the invasion. We weren't really planning for that to be a failure either, so I don't know where they would go now, or what they would do. I mean, what's the next step now?" She asked and Zuko seemed confused.

"What do you mean what's the next step? You regroup and plan another attack. Just because you failed once doesn't mean it's over."

"But we had such an advantage with the eclipse, and it didn't work."

"Well I hope they're coming up with another plan, and quick, because there isn't much time before the comet." Zuko warned and Katara's head dropped again. "But that's why we need to find them, so I can teach Aang what he needs to know. My father must be stopped _before _the comet comes."

Silence ensued as Katara shifted uncomfortably. Flashes of the invasion crossed her mind, things she heard Zuko say to his father, things she wanted to ask him about but was afraid to. Zuko could obviously see the internal battle she was having with herself as he cut through her debate.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up, trying to process what he said through her jumbled thoughts.

"Yeah. I just…I was just thinking how hard this must be for you. Our goal is to defeat your father…but he's still your father."

Zuko looked to her, his piercing gaze boring right through her, forcing her to look away from it. He knew why she was bringing this up; he hadn't forgotten she had witnessed his confrontation with his father.

"You heard everything, Katara. You know why this wasn't such a hard decision for me." He looked back to the cooking, not wanting to dive deeper into the touchy subject.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Zuko…I'm just here to – listen I guess. I guess I'd just like to…understand you better. The whole time on the boat, I couldn't help but think that I never actually stopped to think about what you had gone through to get where you are, or wondered why you did the things you did. I figured everyone from the Fire Nation was the same; all blood thirsty and power hungry. I was ignorant though, I'm sorry for that." She admitted timidly, and Zuko couldn't help but turn back to her, his gaze softened. "I'm sorry I clumped you in with the bad people."

"It's not your fault." He closed his eyes before continuing, breathing deeply to encourage himself to continue. "I lived on a fine line for a long time. I tried to stay as good as I could, without doing bad things. I know that probably doesn't make much sense. After I got this…" He said motioning to his face. "I was banished to do an impossible task – find the Avatar. But, no matter how hopeless it seemed or how impossible it was, I never would have given up. I knew my father was heartless, even then, but I wanted so badly for him to love me and accept me, I was willing to do anything. That was until Ba Sing Se."

Katara cringed at the memory as Zuko continued.

"You look at Ba Sing Se differently than I do. You see it as the day I betrayed you and really chose my side; I see Ba Sing Se as the day everything really became very clear to me. It just took awhile for it all to sink in. I had struggled so long to do what I thought was right while still trying to please my father that the line was too blurred for me to see anymore. When it came time to chose, I took the side I had been fighting for all this time. I regret it now, more than you can ever imagine, but when Azula was offering me everything I had worked so hard for, how could I possibly turn it down? They _are_ my family. But I should have known, Azula _always_ lies."

"But knowing that, then, why trust her?"

"Because I needed to." He saw her confusion and sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Katara, if you had to choose between your family and the world, what would you choose?"

"It's not the same thing, Zuko. My family isn't the one murdering innocent people, entire _nations_." Her eyes widened slightly after she spoke, as if surprised at her own words. "I… I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," he said, choosing instead to stay on topic. "And you're right. It's not the same. You have an amazing family, Katara. Both your father and brother love you deeply and you have friends who feel the same." He hesitated. "I made the decision I did back in the cavern because I needed to believe that I could have the same as you. It was selfish and wrong. I know that. But the desire to have a family that loved and accepted me blinded me from the bigger picture. I wasn't thinking about the fate of the world, Katara, or even the fate of the Fire Nation. I was only thinking about myself."

She deserved to know the truth, more than anyone. He waited patiently for a response, eventually staring off.

"Zuko." He looked at her again, unconsciously holding his breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand before. I understand why you did it, and I forgive you for it." He let out his breath and actually smiled ruefully. She looked to the side, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time in the prison. It must have been annoying, helping someone who didn't seem to appreciate it."

"It turned out to be worth it." He said still through his small smile. "And thank you, for your forgiveness. That's all I've wanted for a long time." They both felt a weight coming off their shoulders in that moment; Zuko letting go of his guilt and Katara letting go her anger.

_One week later_

Katara and Zuko found that without the tension surrounding them, they made a great team. They had decided moving towards the Western Air Temple was their safest bet in finding the group, but it would take weeks to get there and once they _did_ reach it, getting up the mountain was an entirely new challenge they would have to solve once they came across it. For now, they were only focused on getting out of the Fire Nation danger zones.

Supplies were running low and there were no villages close by to stop for food. Water was in short supply as well and the two were growing tired. Still walking through woods to stay hidden, they were surprised to come across a few kids playing. Zuko tried to get Katara to circle far around them so they wouldn't be seen, but Katara was mesmerized by the children's laughter. She watched as the younger of the two siblings climbed a tree, the older sister scolding him to come down.

"You're going to get hurt again Lek!" Shee yelled from the ground as the little boy climbed higher, his laughter echoing through the branches. Suddenly, as he grasped another branch, its weak form broke under his weight and sent the boy tumbling down through the branches. His terrified screams were heard as he yelped in pain at each hit, finally slamming the ground hard.

"Lek!" The sister shouted in fear, running to his side as the boy cried in pain.

Katara did not hesitate to run to the children, her waterskin at the ready as she approached the broken little boy.

"It's okay, I can help him!" She shouted, bending next to the little girl who looked at Katara wearily, but not questioning her identity.

"Are you a doctor?" The girl asked through her tears, rubbing her running nose sadly.

"Kind of." She answered truthfully before turning to the little boy. "Where does it hurt, Lek?" She asked gently as he pointed to his leg. Katara looked and saw his leg was twisted awkwardly, indicting it was broken. She pulled water to her hands as the girl watched them glow a brilliant white before she circled the boy's leg gently. The bone worked itself back into place, the boy screaming once before his tensed face relaxed and his crying stopped. "Better?" She asked as he opened his eyes, nodding quickly.

"How did you do that?!" The little girl asked with wide, amazed eyes. Katara looked to Zuko who was still partially in the shadows, motioning for her to leave them.

"It's kind of magic." She said, torn between the two. The little boy darted up and wrapped his small arms around Katara's neck.

"Thank you, miss." She smiled, patting the boys back softly.

"You're welcome."

"Our parents would have been real mad at him – he's not supposed to climb trees like that! He always gets hurt! I told you Lek! You should have listened to me!" His sister scolded angrily.

"Be quiet Minh!" He shot back angrily.

"Hey, are you hungry?! We're about to eat supper, I'm sure my parents won't mind after what you did for Lek!" Minh offered, but Katara just shook her head and hands quickly.

"No, no, thank you, but I'm fine, really. I have a friend with me – it would be too much. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you bringing strangers home anyways…" Katara stuttered nervously as Minh and Lek looked behind her at the mention of a friend.

"Your friend can come too! Our parents won't mind – please! It's the least we can do!" She pleaded as Katara stood, looking to Zuko. Minh took Katara's hand and began pulling her towards her house. She looked to Zuko pleadingly as he finally came out from the shadows to the small group in the woods.

"Hi! You must be her friend! I'm Minh, this is Lek, you wanna come for dinner too?" She asked.

"Thanks, but we really need to be going." He said, taking Katara's hand and pulling her in the opposite way.

"Ah, common! You guys look tired and hungry! Please!"

Katara looked down to Lek who was still sitting on the ground. His eyes widened as he looked up making an impossibly cute face to Katara.

"Please!" He pleaded as well. Katara turned to Zuko, her own eyes widening in a plea asking if they could go. Zuko sighed and looked to the two children and back to Katara.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Both children exclaimed happily. "What's your names?!" Mihn asked. Katara began to open to her mouth when Zuko cut her off.

"This is Jin, I'm Lee." Katara looked to him, confused at first, but then thankfully. She hadn't thought to change her name for kids.

Lek began to stand when Katara stopped him.

"Hold on, Lek. Your leg is still going to be weak for a little, you shouldn't walk on it. _Lee_, you should carry him back." Zuko stared at her for a moment as Lek held his arms up to Zuko. He bent over and picked the child up in his arms as Katara stared, holding back a snicker. While it was funny to see Zuko holding a child considering he was so stiff and awkward, it seemed strangely natural for him and Katara felt her heart flutter. The four headed out of the woods to a small cottage set in a small clearing. It was a setting similar to a fairy tale.

"Mihn! Lek!" Katara heard the shrill calls of a woman who appeared in the distance, her hand cupped to her mouth. Her eyes trailed to the woods and saw her two children emerging, one in the arms of a stranger. The mother screamed and ran over as Katara and Zuko stopped, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

"What are you doing with my children?!" She screamed angrily, pulling Lek from Zuko's arms. He tried to pull against her but she held the child tightly to her chest as Minh pulled on her mother's hand.

"It's okay mommy! They helped us!" Mihn reassured her mother gently as she looked down to her young daughter.

"What?"

"I fell out of a tree, mommy." Lek admitted with shame as he was able to pull away enough to look his mother in the face. She looked at him, first with surprise, then with relief. "She healed me!" Lek said pointing to Katara as she turned her head in embarrassment.

"Healed you?" She asked, all of the information momentarily overwhelming her. Before she could focus on that information, she turned her attention to Lek angrily. "What were you doing climbing trees again, Lek? Didn't I tell you to stop doing that! I don't want you hurting yourself!" She scolded as Lek looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I won't do it again, promise!" Memories of his fall and painful injury were enough to ensure that promise.

"And Mihn, you were supposed to be watching him!" She said turning to the little girl.

"I'm sorry, I tried; he's too fast for me sometimes." She admitted as the mother bent down to pull them both into a tight hug.

"I'm just glad you two are all right." She said, closing her eyes thankfully. She stood up, her eyes going back to Katara and Zuko. "Thank you, for helping Lek. That was very kind of you." She said genuinely as they both bowed respectfully.

"No trouble at all, miss." Katara reassured her kindly as the mother looked to her children quickly before a smile graced her lips.

"How about some dinner, then? You two look awfully tired and hungry." She mentioned as the two felt their empty stomachs rumble in agreement.

"We don't want to be any trouble, miss, we just wanted to make sure they got home safely." Zuko said, taking Katara's hand to pull her away from the family.

"I insist! It's no trouble. And it's Shen. Common, my husband will be home soon, dinner is already on the table, there's plenty."

Her warm personality sucked them both in and before they knew it, they were following the family into their small home and enjoying a nice home cooked meal. Light conversation filled the air, mihn showing Katara her prized dolls and Lek showing Zuko his little slingshot. For once neither Zuko or Katara thought about the outside world; it was a nice welcomed break from their journey. Once the food was gone, the two travelers felt heavy and sleepy, but were determined to be on their way. Only after some convincing did the family get the two to take a short nap in their barn atop a soft pile of hay.

In the middle of the night, Zuko and Katara awoke and snuck out, taking one look back at the house before reentering the woods and continuing their trek to the Western Air Temple. It had been hours since they had left the house and eventually came along another clearing where a thing creek bed sat. Katara took the time to refill her waterskins, absentmindedly, Katara looking back in the direction they had come. The waterskins dropped from her hands as she gasped in horror, Zuko turning to her and darting to her side in seconds.

"What is it?" He asked but she could only stare. He followed her gaze to the sight over the trees, billowing black smoke clouding the early morning sky. His stomach dropped to his feet as she stood frozen in her place. Katara's breath sped in audible spurts of panic as she turned to Zuko.

"We have to go back!" She pleaded, but Zuko shook his head.

"We can't afford to go back Katara, we have to keep moving. They won't be far behind." Zuko felt ashamed of himself for denying her what he knew they should do as well, but they were still in danger, even more now. The men after them were on their tail.

"But it's our faults! We put them in danger, we have to go help them!" She began running back in the direction they had come when Zuko caught her arm gently and stopped her.

"There may not be anyone to help…" His voice was small and seeing the look on her face he regretted saying it immediately. Her face dropped in anguish as tears brimmed her eyes. Zuko's hand squeezed gently on her arm as her eyes closed tightly, her head shaking in disagreeance.

"No…no we have to go." Seeing she wasn't going to waiver in her decision, Zuko looked behind her and then to her. He exhaled with his decision and nodded.

"Alright, but we have to go a different way. We'll go around, it'll take longer but we shouldn't get caught up by anyone chasing us."

Katara nodded and they departed. It took them about two hours to get back to the small cottage they had sought refuge the previous night. Approaching the sight, they froze at the sight they saw. The house that had been picture perfect only a few hours prior was now a burnt piece of rubble in the earth. Light embers continued burning within the home as thick clouds of smoke rose high above to the clear blue sky. Katara rose a hand to her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips. They both stood there in silence, watching the horror before them. Suddenly, Katara broke from the trance and ran to the house. Zuko watched her sadly, his heart aching for her pain. She stopped just short of the small steps leading to the door and her eyes glazed with tears. She took one step forward and placed her foot upon something on the ground. Looking down, a tiny wool doll looked up at her, ash smeared upon its tiny cloth body. She bent down slowly and picked it up, the fabric rubbing softly against her fingers. She looked up and squeezed the doll, a sudden energy igniting inside of her as she stood and uncorked her canteen of water, releasing its contents and bending it straight ahead of her into the door. The fire smoldered and a dense black cloud emerged as Katara ran forward with determination. Before she could reach the inferno, a pair of strong arms clasped around her waist and pulled her back. She fought against the weight but she was no match as she was pulled to a safe distance from the horror. Once she realized she wasn't getting away, her body gave up on her. Rather than pushing his hands away, she clutched onto them, her body shaking in hysterical sobs as she fell to her knees. Zuko held her tightly against him, falling to the ground with her as she turned into him, her face burrowing into his chest as she wept for the family that had been killed for helping them. A tear slid down Zuko's cheek as his lips touched the top of her head.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Katara began rustling in her sleep. Soft moans and jerking movements disagreed with whatever nightmare was haunting her subconscious. The motions woke Zuko who groggily looked to his side to see what the problem was. Katara sat up in a start, gasping as her eyes adjusted to the reality surrounding her. She breathed heavily as Zuko sat up next to her, putting his hand on her knee. She jumped at his touch, but softened when her eyes met his concerned face.

"Katara, you okay? You were having a nightmare."

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said shakily as she readjusted herself awkwardly under his touch. He quickly removed his hand from her personal space and motioned to lay back down.

"Alright…" He was nearly to the ground when Katara's panicked voice cut him off.

"Zuko I don't think I can sleep…" She confessed sadly, scooting closer to the warmth resonating from his body. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

"What can I do to help?" He wanted her to get some sleep, because the sooner she did, the sooner he would, but her face fell and looked confused, as if she were fighting an internal battle. He could tell she _knew_ what she wanted of him, she just didn't want to say it. "Tell me Katara, it's okay, whatever it is."

"How are you okay after what happened? I can't stop thinking about it." She asked sheepishly and Zuko sighed.

"That's not the first horrible thing I've seen in my life. I've lived within this war for a long time Katara - it's more normal for me than it is for you. That's all." That seemed to bother her more, that it could somehow every become normal. "Now what can I do to help you fall asleep?"

"Okay…well, I just need to…" she hesitated, hers eyes dropping self consciously as she spoke her next words. "Be close…to you." She looked up and he looked confused. "After my mom died, I slept next to Sokka almost every night, it helps me."

"I don't understand. You're already sleeping right next to me." Zuko was truthfully confused on what she meant by being _close_ to him. They were already sleeping next to each other, how much closer could they get? Zuko's mind wandered, but he quickly disregarded that implausible option. Katara look defeated as she started to lie back down.

"It's okay, never mind." She rolled over, her back now facing him as he exhaled in frustration. He laid down, his back flat against the ground as his brow furrowed in thought. He studied the stars above him as he contemplated if he should do what he _thought_ she wanted. She lay there so stiffly and silently that he knew she couldn't possibly be anywhere near sleep. Zuko was tired, but he didn't want to go back to sleep with her wide awake and feeling edgy. Without debating it any longer and wasting more precious hours of sleep, Zuko rolled over and fit her body into his, wrapping his arms around her in the process. Katara jumped from the startling contact, but once Zuko situated himself and rested, he could feel Katara's body melt into his warmth. Within minutes she dozed off and Zuko fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.


	5. Festival

Zuko and Katara neared the outskirts of a town that was emitting a soft glow, a pulse of music radiating about the homes and shops. Still on the edge of the forest, they stopped and looked to each other.

"What's going on?" Katara asked nervously. It was nearing midnight and the town was as lively as if it were the middle of the afternoon. Zuko looked over his shoulder to the crowd and the familiar horns and stringed instruments told him what the commotion was about.

"It's a festival; they're celebrating." Katara took a step back at his words.

"We should keep moving then, we can't be seen!" She began to turn when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to his relaxed expression, watching as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Let's check it out." He suggested.

"Are you crazy?! Zuko, we'd be surrounding ourselves with fire nation civilians! We could be spotted, we can't risk it!" Katara looked at him like he had lost his mind; why would he even suggest such a thing.

"Katara, we've been on the move for days. We're far from the Capital, most of these villagers are fisherman who spend their lives at sea or in this town. They never wander past this forest, they probably haven't even _heard_ of us. I'm sure they don't even know who I am or what I look like. They won't recognize us, we'll be perfectly safe." He assured her. She looked at him dubiously, not seeing this worth the risk. When he could see she wasn't convinced, he took her hand and pulled her gently forward.

"Common, let's at least go to the outer edge and get a look. If it seems safe, we'll stay." She reluctantly went with him as they approached a small alleyway leading to the festivities. In the shadows, Zuko peered out into the town square and saw happy villagers celebrating; men were drinking with their friends, children were running about chasing animals and giggling joyfully and couples were dancing in the center of it all. Lanterns were lit dimly in each window as red streamers cascaded from the shutters and buildings, stretching over the cobblestone below to create a canopy connecting to the giant water fountain placed elegantly in the middle. Torches were lit in carefully mapped out locations, creating a soft glow in the atmosphere. Even though Zuko was sure they wouldn't be recognized, it was dim enough in the plaza that he hoped Katara would feel safe to walk freely without needing to worry.

"I think we should enjoy ourselves. The lanterns cause enough shadows we won't be seen anyways. There's plenty of free food and it will give us a chance to rest before we have to set out again. What do you say?" He asked, Katara still eyeing the festival warily.

"I don't know…" Zuko looked at Katara's sunken in face. She needed the break more than he did, but she was being frustratingly stubborn – typical Katara.

"Fine. You can stay here if you want; I'm going to get some food." With that, Zuko turned and set off into the crowd, not once looking back.

"But Zuko!" She said reaching out in vain, her hand passing through empty air. She huffed in annoyance and pressed her back against the alley wall, her arms folding over her chest.

A few minutes passed before a new sound caught her attention. She looked back into the crowds and in the windows of some of the homes, saw women hanging out, a white substance in their hands; below the windows stood more women of all ages. Katara stepped out of the alley, her eyes fixed on the figures. She watched, her feet moving her closer as she tried to get a clue as to what they were doing. Suddenly, the women in the windows threw the substance up, most of it landing on their roofs, some of it coming back down on their heads. In their other hand, they released the same substance down to the awaiting women, their hands outstretched in front of them. It reminded Katara of snow. The women caught the powder and smiled happily, finally joining hands and looking up to the skies. Katara looked up too, and her heart suddenly ached for her family.

Someone gently bumped her side, and Katara peered over to see Zuko extending her a cup.

"Decide to join the party?" He asked, looking satisfied with himself.

"What are they doing?" She asked curiously.

"Married women are to make an offering to Niulang and Zhinu consisting of fruit, flowers, tea, and face powder. They will throw half of the face power on the roof and the other half is divided among the young women of the household. They believe by doing this, the women are bound in beauty with Zhinu. That's what you just saw." He explained simply.

"Interesting." She commented. Zuko smiled to himself as she brought the cup to her lips. As the liquid slid down her throat, the sweet taste burned at her senses. She choked softly before looking to Zuko accusingly.

"What is this?" She had an edge of anger to her voice as Zuko snickered.

"Rice wine." She raised an eyebrow at his nonchalant answer.

"Do you really think drinking is a good idea? We _are_ still on the run you know, we're just asking for trouble if we don't keep our wits about us." Katara's nagging and lectures were starting to get on Zuko's nerves. He thought _he _was bad when it came to having fun, but Katara was really starting to take the cake.

"There's no harm in having a few drinks, Katara. It might do you some good, letting loose." He teased. Drinking was not a big deal to Zuko; growing up a prince, it was a common practice to have a glass of wine with meals. Katara, however, didn't look convinced so he decided to take another approach. "Can't you ever just relax and have some fun?" He knew challenging her would do the trick. She looked at him in shock before her face hardened. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just trust me."

She looked into his soft eyes and realized she really _had_ come to trust him. But laced with that trust was annoyance, especially at his nerve. She could have fun, more fun than he _ever_ could. This was the brooding, spoiled prince, after all. She would play his game.

"Alright then." She said raising her glass. "To a night of fun."

He clinked his glass to hers, a satisfied grin on his face as they both took the drink to their mouths. She winced at the sensation, the burning of the strong liquid down her throat, but it quickly numbed and spread warmth through her body. It was a pleasant feeling.

"Another?" Zuko asked. _Smug bastard_. This was still a challenge and Katara wasn't about to back down.

"Please."

When he returned with two more cups, she was examining bowls filled with water lined up along the town square.

"What's with the bowls of water?" She asked looking back down curiously.

"It's another tradition during this festival. The seamstresses of the town will throw a needle into the water at midnight. If the needle floats, it means they are a master."

"And this is all for…who was it, Niulang and Zhinu? Who are they?" She looked back to Zuko and he smiled slightly at her curiosity. Quickly, he grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her off opposite the celebration.

Zuko walked Katara to a temple near the town square, dragging her up the stairs in a majestic stone tower.

"Zuko, where are you taking me?" She was getting flustered as she occasionally tripped over her feet, her drink threatening to slip from her cup.

"We're almost there." She could hear the excitement in his voice as they burst through a door at the top. Katara gasped at the sight. All the lights were diminished from their view and all she could see was stars lighting up the night sky.

"It's beautiful Zuko!" Katara was awestruck at the view. Her face twinkled in the star light, and Zuko caught himself staring. Her eyes broke his trance as he turned out to the landscape, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"The festival is to celebrate Qixi, or more commonly known as the Lover's Holiday. It's a night the fire nation worships the stars, specifically Niulang and Zhinu." Zuko began, his raspy voice soft and soothing, adding to the atmosphere. "It is said that a young cowherd came across a beautiful girl, Zhinu, the seventh daughter of the Goddess of Heaven, who had just escaped her work in Heaven and came to Earth looking for fun.

"Zhinu quickly fell in love with Niulang, and they got married without the knowledge of the Goddess. Zhinu was a wonderful wife, and Niulang was a good husband; they lived happily and had two children. But the Goddess of Heaven found out that Zhinu had married a mere mortal. She was furious and ordered Zhinu return to heaven to her former duty of weaving colorful clouds, a task she neglected while living on earth.

"Niulang was very upset that his wife had disappeared. Suddenly, his ox began to talk, telling him that if he killed it and put on its hide, he would be able to go up to Heaven to find his wife. Crying bitterly, he killed the ox, put on the skin, and carried his two beloved children off to Heaven to find Zhinu. The Goddess discovered this and was very angry. Taking out her hairpin, the Goddess scratched a wide river in the sky to separate the two lovers forever, thus forming the Milky Way."

Zuko pointed to the cluster of stars in the sky, a milky mist creating a line down the center of the stars, one that mocked the look of a river. Katara was entranced with the story as Zuko continued.

"Zhinu was forced to sit forever on one side of the river, sadly weaving on her loom, while Niulang watches her from afar while taking care of their two children. For years, the Goddess of Heaven watched her daughter stare longingly to her family. She was touched by their love for each other and through her pity, called upon all the magpies in the world to fly up into Heaven to form a bridge over the star Deneb so the lovers may be together for a single night, which is the seventh night of the seventh moon.

"You see how the Milky Way appears dimmer tonight than the rest of the year? That's because the lovers are no longer separated. On any other night, if you were to look up at the sky, you would see Zhinu sitting right there, east of the Milky Way, and Niulang would be right there, on the west. And there in the middle is Deneb, where they are able to meet once a year. Where, according to legend, they are right now."

Katara took a few more moments looking at the stars Zuko had pointed out, and when she turned back to him, she gave him a look he did not recognize.

"That was a beautiful story." Her voice was low and alluring.

"I always thought it was depressing." Zuko snickered to himself, watching as Katara looked at him to continue. "I mean, only getting to spend one day a year with the person you love. Who would want to live like that?"

"It's better than being cast apart for the rest of their lives. It would make them appreciate that one day they had; just imagine how precious it is to them. I would think it makes their love stronger for each other."

"I guess that's true." They stood in silence for a while, but Zuko could tell Katara was mulling something over in her head. Finally, she voiced her thoughts.

"You know, I found out that the reason Aang couldn't master the Avatar state was because of me." Katara looked down sadly, her fingers twitching together.

"You? Why?" Zuko sounded surprised, but they had all been surprised when Aang had confessed this.

"Aang has a bit of a crush on me…or maybe it's more than that, I don't know. He's just so _young;_ I didn't think anything of it. In order for him to master the Avatar state he had to let go of all worldly ties; that's the sacrifice the Avatar must make. But Aang wasn't ready to make that sacrifice." Katara's voice was laced with unmistakable guilt.

"I see." Zuko said; his voice somehow sad. Katara took a nervous drink of her wine as Zuko leaned against the stone wall, his back to the view. "Do you feel the same away about him?"

"I love Aang, I do, but not in that way." She confessed sadly.

"It was obvious that he loves you; I've seen the way he looks at you, how he protects you – the look he gave me under Ba Sing Se that day was proof enough." Zuko thought for a moment, his eyes wandering to his feet. "I always thought you felt the same way about him."

"It would seem natural that I would, I suppose. But…" She shook her head lowly before turning to Zuko, a move that caught him off guard. He was staring at her now as she continued. "He's only twelve! I'm nearly 16, old enough to be married in my tribe! I'm like his mother, I want to protect him from the world and from all the bad he has to face, but we couldn't work as a couple." The rice wine was getting to her, she could feel the confessions oozing out without filters. She had bottled up these emotions and realizations for a long time and it felt good to get them out. "I mean…I want to have a boyfriend who will kiss me and…and, well, Aang's idea of sex is holding hands! He's just too young to be in a serious relationship!" She exclaimed, hardly hearing the words she was shouting. Suddenly, it caught up with her, and she covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment. Her face visibly reddened as Zuko's eyes bulged open at her confession. A few awkward minutes of silence passed by them as Zuko was able to compose himself.

"You're not as innocent as I thought you were." He commented lightly as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, a look of challenge on her face.

"I'm not a prude Zuko." She said defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He backtracked quickly. "I just meant, well I didn't know you were that old, first off. And two, I didn't think…you know with traveling around constantly, you could have even found time for that…" He stuttered timidly.

"For your information, I've kissed TWO boys." She stated proudly, holding up two fingers in Zuko's face. The rice wine was definitely taking over.

"Who?" He asked before he could stop himself. He turned his face from her as it heated with embarrassment and Katara suddenly felt self-conscious. For some reason, she didn't want Zuko to know.

"I don't kiss and tell." She claimed simply before picking up her cup. "My drink is nearly gone…can we go back to the festival now?" Her request took away some of his self-consciousness as he nodded and she hurried through the door of the tower.

Back in the town square, after picking up skewers of meat from a nearby tent, Zuko stopped Katara short of the forming crowd near the bowls of water she had been so curious about earlier. He took advantage of his position behind her and covered her shoulders with his hands, bending his lips to her ear, a proud smile on his face.

"Katara look, they're starting!" Katara's eyes lit up as she watched.

There were around twelve girls lined up along the bowls, each with a small needle in their hands. Katara looked down the line of them as her eyes fell upon one girl significantly younger than the rest. She looked nervous and unsure as she held her small metal tool. Katara turned her head to Zuko, looking concerned.

"Zuko, don't they know none of those needles will float?" The obviousness was plain to Katara, metal sinks in water.

"Nearly every time they do sink; it's very rare they float, but that is what makes this tradition seem so insightful. That's how they discover _true_ masters."

Katara watched as each girl threw in their needle, and each time the needle sank. Every girl walked away with their head hanging low in disappointment. The anxiety in the youngest girl grew each time she watched her elders fail and Katara felt her over protective nature taking over. As the little girl approached the bowl, her little hand tossed the needle carefully. Katara kept her hand close to her body, but Zuko could not mistake the motion, it was a waterbending form. As the needle hit the water, Katara's fingers motioned up and the needle stayed floating on the top. The crowd cheered happily for the young girl as she was embraced by her parents and siblings. The look of pride on her face was heartwarming as Katara smiled happily to herself.

The music started back up as Katara turned to Zuko who she caught staring at her again. He looked at her like she was something greater than himself; it was a look of admiration.

"What?" She asked with a smile and he just smiled back, shaking his head.

"Bottoms up." She clinked her cup with his and took the cup to her lips, the liquid assaulting her senses immediately. It was much stronger than the rice wine she had been sipping on earlier, burning her throat and stomach. Her face contorted from the strong taste and Zuko chuckled amusingly.

"Fire whisky."

"Ew."

Katara looked up as the festival took on a new atmosphere. The traditions were over and now it seemed it was time to purely celebrate. The fountain was surrounded by dancing couples, even stretching close to where they were on the outskirts of the crowds. Katara smiled happily, swaying to the sound of the music. The sounds were intoxicating and before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed Zuko's hands and was pulling him into the crowd.

Katara began moving, the alcohol clouding all sense of insecurity as the music began to consume her. Zuko wasn't much of an informal dancer, but he too was in a hypnotic state, not from the music, but from watching Katara. At first she kept her distance from him, dancing to her own beat and not worrying about him, but as the songs changed one after the other, each time getting more exotic, she couldn't help but find herself closing in on him. Soon, they were dancing together, their legs tangled compatibly to dance as their chests touched and stayed connected. Katara let herself loose and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hips grinding against his body as he slid his hands from her waist to her back and down to her hips. The feeling of his touch sent a tingling through her body and her breathing grew erratic. The moment took over, her nose grazing his neck and her lips hovering teasingly over his warm sensitive skin. Zuko could barely suppress a groan of pleasure as his head tilted down to hers, wanting to tease her back. He took her hand and she created a gap between them, only to be spun and pulled back to him, this time her back to his front. Zuko meshed his body against hers so there was no space left between them and Katara let herself sway, her ass grinding and moving against Zuko in a way she knew was getting his attention. In response, Zuko's hands moved up and down her body, starting from her waist his hands traveled down to her firm thighs, his skin leaving the fabric of her dress and making contact on her own. The touch sent an electric current through Katara's body, and she moved faster and more seductively. Zuko ran his hands from the front of her thighs to the back and slid them up along her backside, only to come back to her front where he started by her waist and then trail up. Her body shook in excitement and expectation as they ran up her ribs and up the sides of her breasts in the most teasing way possible. Her hands clutched behind her to Zuko's head, her head leaning back to rest on his shoulder. His hands kept moving and slid over her shoulders only to reach for her hair. He moved it away from her shoulder so her neck was bare and he hovered his lips over her skin, his hot breath sending chills through her body. She turned her face to his as he did to her and she felt a seductive smile grace her lips as she inched closer, wanting to get him back. Soft lips closed in on each other, hot breath entering the others mouths and just before his lips touched hers, she turned her head back so it was straight. Zuko smiled and in retaliation, slid his hands down her front again, this time over the top of her breasts and down the valley of her ribs and stomach. She was breathing heavily and couldn't bare the contact anymore.

She turned so he was facing him again, her hands in his as the music slowed along with their pace. The smiles on their faces diminished as Zuko tugged her towards him, the horns and stringed instruments humming romantically around them. He guided her hands up and released them above his shoulders as she slid them across the sturdy muscles of his shoulders, easily felt through the thin fabric of his tunic. Her eyes remained glued to his, his golden stare as equally intense as hers. As his hands slid to her waist she felt the desire to be closer to him; before the conscious decision was even made, her hands were traveling from his shoulders to his neck, and found their resting place twined in his hair. The reach caused her body to press more firmly against his own, and in response, his arms tightened around her. Their feet barely moved; their bodies merely swaying to the sound of the music. Zuko's hands slid down Katara's back as he moved his head agonizingly slowly towards her face. She could feel the veil of sweat on his skin as it made contact with her cool temple, causing goose bumps to rise on her dark skin. His face rested against her own as she peered up with what little vision she had to the only thing in her sights; Zuko's lips. She watched as he breathed in deeply through his nose and then calmly out through his mouth, his lips parting ever so slightly, allowing a bit of steam to pass by.

Her hands moved from his hair to Zuko's face, her fingers molding strongly around his defined jaw line, the scar she knew so well rubbing softly against her hand. She guided it forward so it was mere inches in front of her own; it would not take much effort for her lips to be on his and she realized in that moment how badly she _wanted_ that. Her eyes closed softly and she began moving forward, closer and closer; she could feel his grip on her tighten, she could feel the slight graze of his warm, soft lips on her own, and that's when it happened.

_BOOM_. Screaming, running, chaos.

* * *

**A.N: Yay for two chapters in a row. I had this festival one written for a long time.**


	6. Raid

Katara jumped, quickly pressing against Zuko as her head jerked to the source of the noise, effectively breaking whatever trance had just taken over the both of them. His arms wrapped around her protectively as he watched Fire Nation soldiers raid the small town square. Being a mostly non-bending town, all of the fire was coming from the soldiers who were taking no care in keeping the homes safe. Soon, the blistering heat and dancing flames were everywhere, burning the small town and robbing it of its beauty. The soldiers were still far enough away that Zuko and Katara weren't in immediate danger; unlike the fleeing townspeople in the distance, who were being caught and threatened with words the two could not hear. Zuko acted fast, securing Katara's hand in his own as they took off into the town. It didn't take long for them to realize they were surrounded; fleeing back into the forest was out of the question and most of the town was being turned inside out.

Zuko caught sight of a small family rushing towards their house, their father temporarily faltering over the door handle. He and Katara were in close proximity to the family and realized it may be their only chance at refuge during this raid, so without hesitation, he grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her behind him making a mad dash towards the home.

"Sir! Wait!" Zuko shouted as the father's head snapped in his direction, his eyes wide with fear as he pushed his family in. Before he could get inside himself, Katara and Zuko closed in on him, panic evident across Katara's face. "Please, may we seek shelter with you? We don't' have anywhere to go…" The man began shaking his head frantically, turning the two away when Zuko looked down at Katara, her arm wrapped around her stomach. Just as the man motioned to close the door, Zuko shouted desperately. "Please! My wife is pregnant, please!"

Zuko just knew Katara would have screamed "what do you think you're doing" with the look she shot him, but his lie worked as they both noticed the door stopped closing. The worn man slid it open so his face was fully visible again, his sad expression falling onto Katara. Quickly, he opened the door and waved them in, his eyes darting back in forth behind them to make sure they were still out of harm's way. The door slammed shut and the man locked several bolts against the door before turning to the young teenagers.

"Come, this way. Follow me." He encouraged as he hustled to the far corner of the small space, pushing back a ratty brown rug on the floor that revealed a small door. He pulled it up and waved them once more.

"Go, go. You'll be safe here until they pass through. Lock it when you get down there." He instructed and Zuko nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, sir." Katara squeezed the man's arm gratefully before taking the steep steps slowly, Zuko close behind. He nodded to the man in thanks and followed his companion into darkness.

Katara tried to move quickly, but the darkness made it difficult. Zuko closed the trap door behind him and locked the dead bolt. He lit a small flame in his palm, the small space lighting up dimly as Katara tripped down the last two stairs from the sudden light. She turned back to Zuko and gave him an annoyed look as he put his free hand up in apology. He met her at the bottom of the stairs and they huddled into the corner of the space. They imagined the room wasn't meant for much more than this purpose alone; hiding from fire nation soldiers. There was no food supply or pouches of water, there wasn't even any seating. It was simply a dirt room. It gave Katara the eerie feeling of a grave.

"Do you think they're here for us?" Katara whispered in what she hoped sounded strong, but Zuko could hear the trembling in her voice.

"Possibly. These types of towns get raided occasionally; most Fire Nation cities don't get bothered, but ones like these are known for harboring refugees and helping them cross the seas to Ba Sing Se. This raid could be the army looking for refugees here to celebrate the festival."

"I knew we shouldn't have come here." She whispered harshly, her eyes squeezing shut tightly. Zuko looked at her sadly; perhaps their night of fun wasn't worth this risk.

"I'm sorry. You're probably right. I just – I wanted you to forget about everything for a little while. I wanted to show you not _everything_ from the Fire Nation is bad." His low disappointed voice made Katara's face soften. She looked up to him and a small smile came to her face.

"I already knew that. I mean, you're Fire Nation and you're not _that_ bad." She teased lightly. He couldn't stop the smirk that twitched at his lips.

"Not _that_ bad, huh?"

"You have your moments." And she wasn't lying; through her time with Zuko, he had had _more_ than a few decent moments and she had come to see what a caring, amazing person he really was. "Thank you, for night. I did have fun."

Katara couldn't stop the wide smile from forming on her face at the sight of Zuko's own warm smile – they were so rare and so beautiful. They were shot out of their peaceful moment at a loud crash above them. Zuko moved towards Katara quickly and let the flame in his hand go out. She reached her hands out to him and caught his shirt between her fingers. He took her into his arms, both of them remaining deafeningly silent.

"Locking us out again, Hung?! Now why would you do that?" A booming voice echoed as more than one pair of footsteps stepped above their heads. "Hiding refugees again?"

"No, of course not! I would never – not after last time – I – I – " The man struggled to speak as the footsteps stopped.

"Liu, go get the wife." The menacing voice ordered. As the footsteps started again, the husband's voice shrieked.

"No, no please! I promise you, I have no refugees here!"

"Better yet, get the old man's daughter."

Katara froze in Zuko's arms, her body rigid with fear. He squeezed her tighter as the footsteps slowly faded out.

"We'll find out if you're telling the truth or not."

Katara turned her head up in an attempt to speak to Zuko but he put a quick finger to her mouth. She grabbed it and pulled it away, craning her lips so close to his ear they slid over the delicate skin.

"He's going to give us up. He won't let them hurt his family."

"If he tells them we're here they'll _all_ die. He knows that." Zuko's words made Katara's stomach drop. So _they_ may be safe, but the family wouldn't be, no matter how this turned out.

"We have to do something!" She urged quickly, grief and guilt washing over her from the previous family that had been slaughtered on their account. She felt Zuko's grip tighten around her as she tried to pull away.

"We can't."

"How can you sit by and be so calm about this?! They helped us, don't you think we owe it to them to help them too?!" Her voiced hitched and Zuko quickly covered her mouth. She continued to fight against his grasp but he held firm, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I _want to_. You have no idea how badly this bothers me. Those are _my_ people up there being tormented, by men my father commands! But we can't save everyone we come across Katara – this is war, this is what happens in war." He tried to explain. "You've never been in a raid, they happen-" Katara jerked his hand away from her mouth harshly, her face setting in anger and pain.

"Yes, I HAVE been in one. They are terrible and terrifying! I can't sit back and do nothing again, Zuko, I _can't_. Because I _know_ what these men do to families." Tears were welling in her eyes as Zuko looked down to her sympathetically.

Two loud bangs were heard upstairs and some rustling before the voices were back.

"Now – tell us, is your husband harboring refugees again?"

"No. It is just our two daughters and myself; my husband would not make the same mistake twice, I assure you." A soft spoken, yet strong woman's voice carried over.

A few footsteps with a bit of rustling, followed by a soft yelp. Katara tensed once again, her hands trembling against Zuko's chest. The mother cried out desperately.

"Please, leave my daughter alone! I give you my word, there are no refugees here!"

The child's soft cries subsided as silence ensued. Zuko and Katara held their breath in anticipation, and then it came. A loud whooshing sound and then screams – so many screams. One was agonizing and frantic, the others were horror. Katara was drowning in memories, the echoing cries above them taking her back to a time that haunted her dreams. Black snow, her friends and family defending their home, soldiers shooting fire around the white wonderland, her mother – her sweet innocent mother. Her charred body on the ground, nothing to remind Katara of her once beautiful mother, a look of horror forever etched on her blackened face.

Katara crumbled all at once, shoving her face roughly into Zuko's chest to stifle her hysterical sobs. Her fingers clung desperately to Zuko's tunic, her legs shaking beneath her.

"Katara…" Zuko was taken off guard by her sudden outburst, worrying for the young woman at how traumatizing this must be for her. "Shh, I've got you."

His arm wrapped around her waist firmly, his other hand finding her hair as he stroked her in what he was hoping was efficient comfort. He guided her to the ground where she crawled into his lap and clung to his neck where she remained until her cries exhausted her into a deep sleep.

When Katara's eyes opened, she felt confused and disoriented. Her eyes felt heavy and her body numb. She moved slightly and realized she was still in Zuko's lap, who was still holding her securely against his warm body.

"Zuko?" Her voice was hoarse from all of her crying and she gave up trying to move as it felt too difficult at the moment.

"Yes?"

"Are they gone?"

"Yes." His voice was sullen and she knew she didn't want to know anymore. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained." She admitted weakly, sighing sadly as she let a few moments of silence pass. "I'm sorry for that I just – it was too much. It reminded me of – that day."

"Your mother?" Zuko finally had the completely puzzle in front of him, and it caused his stomach to drop. He felt her head nod slightly and his arms tightened. She twined her fingers through one of his, her thumb rubbing gently over the smoothed skin.

"I'm sorry." The words made her think of Ba Sing Se, where they first realized they had more in common then they had thought. She turned her body so she was facing Zuko but kept his hand in her own.

"I don't like to be angry – I don't like to hold grudges and I'd like to believe I'm very forgiving. But – I can't help it. I hate your grandfather for what he started; I hate your father for continuing it." She admitted and Zuko's face fell, his eyes drifting to the floor in shame.

"No, no Zuko. You're _not_ them. I'm sorry…"

Zuko kept his eyes down; she was right, he wasn't either men, but it didn't stop the shame from surfacing and he suddenly couldn't dare to meet Katara's pained eyes, pain his country, his _family_ caused.

He was snapped back to reality when he felt Katara's smooth, long fingers mold around his face. They guided his eyes to meet hers, and intense determination starting back at him.

"You are NOT them."

And with that, her lips fell tenderly over his own.

* * *

**A.N: This chapter may disappoint for numerous reasons; one it's pretty short (and I hate short chapters), and two it ends on another cliff hanger, which is probably one of the WORST cliff hangers there is cuz who doesnt want to just get down to the dirties?! I know I'm ready to start writing some, but development must be done! But I figured putting something up was better than nothing or having to wait for forever for my brain to kick back up, right?!**

**I don't have this story mapped out at all, it comes to me little by little which is why it takes me so long. I'm one of those writers that has a few awesome scenes in my head and then build a story around that, which can be quite difficult at times. The number of followers for this is slowly rising, which is cool. I'd appreciate some ideas on this, what you guys would like to see happen or how you'd like it to go, I'm up for suggestions and I could use some! Hopefully I get some inspiration for the next chapter!**

**And I know I haven't done a shout out yet, but thanks for those of you who have taken the time to review! I really do appreciate it!**

**Oh, and P.S. them being holed away in the underground shelter was something I based off a fic I recently read, which turned out to be one of my favorite parts in that story, so I thought I'd use it too; incase it seemed familiar to anyone, that is why!  
**


	7. Forbidden

The kiss was a brush of the lips before it was over; a taste of the forbidden, leaving something to be desired. Zuko sat dumbfounded; he hadn't had the time to decide to kiss back or not kiss back before it was over. His eyes had never had the chance to shut to appreciate what had happened and as a result, he was able to watch as Katara moved away, clearly unsure of herself. When her eyes opened, a look of confusion and regret fell over her face. Something about what was written on his face, he decided, had spooked her. Before he could say a word her hand darted over her mouth, her eyes widening slightly before shutting in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." He heard her mutter softly as she sprang to her feet and fled their tiny refuge.

Her sudden bolt jolted Zuko out of his daze as he reached for her fleeting form. He sighed angrily at himself before racking his hand through his shaggy unkempt hair. A thousand thoughts flew through his mind at once, but before he could focus on any of them, Katara's piercing scream had him on his feet. He scrambled up the stairs and into the small living space where Katara was, crumbled to her knees, her trembling hand muffling her cries. As he knelt next to her, his eyes fell upon what had caused her grief; the small family that had protected them – or what was left of them.

They were all burned, none more than the eldest daughter whose body was so disfigured it was barely recognizable. The sight was so gruesome Zuko had a hard time stomaching the sight. He turned his head, putting his wrist to his mouth to hold back the threatening vomit at his lips. When he was under control he put a comforting arm around Katara, but she was quick to shrug out from under him and exit the home.

Zuko's lack of response and words from her bold move in the cellar had obviously hurt her feelings. Zuko felt the guilt consume him. He realized their night leading up to that had been flirtatious and while they had gotten dangerously close to kissing once, it had been otherwise ruined. Not that Zuko hadn't dreamt about it a million times before, not that he didn't want it to happen – but now that it_ had_ happened, he couldn't stop all the other nagging questions. _What happens now? What about this war? How do we be together when our people hate each other – when we're supposed to hate each other? _Yet the one thing he couldn't stop thinking about was how badly he wanted to do it again, but properly.

Deciding nothing would get resolved sitting on the floor, he stood and left the little home with a heavy heart. Stepping foot outside took the wind out of Zuko's lungs. The bright, cheery festive town was no more; in its wake stood a smoldering ghost town. Zuko wondered if the townspeople had fled or if they were hiding away in their homes, half of which were on fire. He walked forward and was encased by the heat, the heat and a rising hatred consuming him. Katara had been right, his father deserved to be hated for everything he had done.

Zuko passed by a home with a few flames still dancing on its exterior, so he put it out. In the distance he saw Katara doing the same thing with water in the surrounding fountains. She did it robotically, with hardly any emotion on her face. This worried Zuko more than anything; that Katara was losing herself through the horrors of this war. She was working quickly and almost desperately, as if the work was distracting her from the reality surrounding her.

Zuko stood patiently, waiting for her to workout whatever internal fight she was having. When all of the fires were distinguishing and the town was smoking weakly, Katara stopped and dropped her arms. Her shoulders were rising and falling harshly, seemingly trying to keep herself under control. Zuko decided to approach her with no more reason to remain in the town. The Western Air Temple was only a few days hike from there.

"Katara?"

But she didn't respond. Without knowing what else to say, he merely put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to get some type of reaction from her. Once again, at his touch, she pulled away and walked off. Zuko felt his temper rising at her attitude, and in response, his temperature. He charged after her as she stormed into the woods. Zuko's long legs carried him faster and he managed to catch up and get in front of her, cutting her off harshly. She stopped and looked at him dangerously.

"What is your problem?! Did I do something wrong again, do you hate me again, what?!" Zuko asked in a rage, not caring to control his temper by this point.

"You know what you did Zuko!"

"No, I know that _you_ kissed _me _and-"

"And you did nothing!"

"It's not like I didn't want to, I didn't have much time to react before you ran out!

"Because you were just…staring at me I didn't think you…" Katara's voice softened significantly and the anger left her features. Zuko's face relaxed in return and he felt himself calming down. "I thought maybe I misread everything and I felt so _stupid_."

Zuko shook his head as she sighed in something of relief. He couldn't stop the feelings anymore, the way she looked now, everything that had happened, her confession, the fact she had wanted to kiss him in the first place, all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her.

Katara stood with her hands at her sides dejectedly as Zuko stared at her, a new look settling itself on his features. Only moments ago he had been staring at her with a worn out temper, but now, there was a look she was sure she had never even seen on him. It made her stomach tighten and her knees weak. His eyes were locked on her and it made her uneasy, making her want him to stop and keep doing it at the same time. As she began fidgeting with herself, Zuko moved towards her, so sure in his movements that she was stuck watching him.

Katara had been so used to Zuko's gentle touch that when his fingers molded strongly around her face, she was taken aback. This different side of Zuko – a hungry, passionate animal made it all the more erotic and she melted to his touch. Katara closed her eyes, letting the new sensations swim through her body freely. To her surprise, when Katara opened her eyes again, his lips were against hers. His anger had become passion, their lips molding together and swimming in an ecstasy they hadn't yet experienced together. She could feel the desire and lust pouring out into his hot, open mouthed kiss while she had to remind herself to breath. His hands explored Katara's face and body, his desperate touches pulling her in closer. Even when their bodies were pressing together as tightly as they would, it still didn't feel close enough.

When Katara's brain finally turned back on, she was able to participate in the passionate kiss so far only Zuko had been exploring. When she threw in an intense enthusiasm of her own, Zuko groaned softly, a sound that sent chills down her spine. He lifted her feet from the ground and slammed them into a broad tree. Their lips never parted as he pushed her up the tree, causing her to be a head taller than him. As she wrapped her legs around his thin waist and locked one hand into his wild, untamed hair, her other hand caressed his perfect jaw. His fingers dug into her sides and roughly dug up Katara's ribs, and the mixture of pain and pleasure sent the most intense throbbing between her legs.

Katara's head flew back and Zuko automatically slid his lips to her neck; biting, licking, and kissing as a groan rumbled from her throat. Her back arched in response to the sensations and his hands moved to follow the curves her shoulders and back created, ending with both of his hands firmly holding Katara's backside. As he squeezed, her hands immediately wove into his hair, pulling it back so her head could snap back to him, reuniting their lips into a frantic frenzy. Katara's hips began grinding into him instinctually as their tongues explored the other, alternating between fast and slow, rough and soft, circles and massaging. His hands hastily ripped at her clothing, pulling the top portion of the dress off and letting it drop to the ground below. His hands were back to her skin, sliding from her navel up to her wrapped breasts, his ravenous hands pushing up and down as he squeezed. He removed his right hand and let it slide down her stomach and onto the front of her skirt. As his hand rested right over the area that was throbbing so intensely, he started rubbing. The attention was horribly torturing as the feeling was numbed by the fabrics now so annoyingly in the way. The tingling only got worse and made Katara's head swirl in painful pleasure. Her back arched again, her head going back with a throaty plea.

"Zuko…" His name escaped her lips in a dangerous seduction Katara didn't know she was even capable of, as she struggled to look at him. His eyes were glossed over with an absolute loss of control that was completely alluring. "Take me _now_." He could hear the desperation in her voice and a devilish crooked smile graced his lustfully swollen lips. Katara had no strength for a smile because she did not appreciate him teasing so irresponsibly. His hand never stopped its excruciating attention to Katara's throbbing area and it only intensified her desire for him to be inside of her. "I want you Zuko…_now_."

Her salacious demand set him off as he pulled her lips back to his and walked them away from their tree. They didn't get far before Katara wiggled out of his grip and struggled to stand on her rubbery legs, simultaneously pushing him against another tree. He reacted to her boldness with a pleased whisper of her name and a nibble to her collarbone. At that moment, Katara only had one goal; to remove every article of his clothing. She went for his pants, her fingers momentarily struggling over the sash, but quickly overcoming that obstacle through shear desperation. As his pants fell to the ground, she pulled his loose shirt over his messy head of hair and threw it over her shoulder. He smiled at the look of utter concentration on her face as Katara's hands grabbed at the back of her bindings, the piece holding it all together. While her hands were gone from pulling at his clothes, he closed the distance between them and bent down, connecting his lips with hers; he seemed to be expecting a slow gentle kiss, but when she lunged her tongue into his hot un-expectant mouth, he understood that she wasn't letting him play games anymore, so he returned to his unbridled mood and lunged his hands to her skirt. When it fell to the ground with her wrappings, she immediately crawled back into his arms, wrapping her legs feverishly around his strong waist.

Before Katara had the chance to think about being shy or awkward, she cradled Zuko's member into her hand, his body flexing at her touch, as she guided it to her body that was crying out for immediate attention. Once she lead the tip to her opening, she grabbed Zuko's shoulders and pushed down while he bucked up, the sensation hitting them in synchronization. Once the initial shock of the powerful connection settled, their hips began working together, working as many spots as they could. Zuko leaned against the tree, bending his knees slightly so Katara could have a crude seat. It gave her the leverage to ride him freely as he paid the rest of her body the attention it was also craving. He grazed his teeth on her ear lobe, his tongue emerging and following her jaw line down to the hallow of her throat. Zuko's lips brushed sensual kisses down the top of her chest to the tops of Katara's breasts as his hands cupped them tenderly, exploring the round, soft, bare skin. His teeth edged her nipple as his hand squeezed tightly, creating a cone for his mouth. His tongue rubbed against her hardened teat and then entered his mouth, treating it as a passionate kiss. The licks and sucking was maddening as she twined her hand into his free hand still feebly groping her opposite breast and encouraged him to squeeze harder, rubbing the nipple and gliding her hand down to her naval and back up.

As she kept her pace up, his head resurfaced and their lonely mouths became one once again. His hands slid from her breasts, down her ribs, and were caught by her own hands as she guided them down her stomach and to her entrance, making rubbing motions over his hands until he took over. As he rubbed, her pleasure doubled and her kissing became more erratic and passionate. She didn't feel the kiss could ever get deep enough, their mouths open to their fullest extent, their tongues coming in and out to create their own emotion. As he rubbed harder, her hands pulled at his hair, his head jerking back with the tug and Katara ravaged his neck – biting and licking everywhere she could. Uncontrollable moans were escaping her lips as she felt her body reaching its climax. When Katara's breathing started becoming erratic, she pulled away and arched her back, trying to continue her motion but finding it difficult.

Zuko straightened up and as Katara took short sputters of air, he dropped them to the floor, Zuko on top, as he started bucking wildly. The waves of ecstasy shot from her core to every inch of her body as Katara's moans turned to screams, mainly Zuko's name. Through her muffled pleasure she could hear Zuko falling over the edge as well. Once the waves subsided, the aftershock kept waving through, leaving her body trembling and very relaxed. Zuko fell on top of her, his face melting into Katara's shoulder as he lightly pecked her neck with kisses. He tilted his head to the side so it was resting against her chest, his soft hand wrapped around her waist and her own wrapped gently in his hair, combing through it softly.

They laid there for awhile, all of the normally inaudible noises becoming incredibly noticeable. They listened to the humming of their hearts and their soft breathing, all assuring satisfaction.

"I'm sorry for not doing anything earlier – but you didn't misread anything."

Zuko's voice, although soft, felt like a blow horn in the deafening quiet. Katara couldn't help but smile at his words and at the events that played into what they had just done.

"You're forgiven."

* * *

As Katara lay next to Zuko's peaceful sleeping form, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. The feeling he gave her as she looked at him, her gentle fingers brushing at his hair, she knew this was real_. It was that moment when everything around you becomes hazy, and the only thing in focus is you and this person, and you realize that person is the only person you should be kissing for the rest of your life. And for one moment you get this amazing gift, and you wanna laugh and you wanna cry because you feel so lucky that you found it and so, so scared that it's all going to go away all at the same time._ Katara finally understood what love was, looking at Zuko.

* * *

Katara's eyes opened to the warm sun the next day and it was a welcomed warmth. She could still feel Zuko lying next to her, her small form enveloped in his embrace. Wiggling into him to get closer, his grip tightened and she knew he was awake.

"How long have you been up?"

"A little while. I didn't want to wake you."

"You should have, we should get going anyways. We still have a few days to go before we get to the Western Air Temple." Katara said, half-heartedly trying to get up.

Zuko did not let up his grip and instead pulled her onto his chest. Her legs wrapped on either side of his waist, her bare chest pressing into his own as she smiled down at his handsome features. He was hers – the feeling made her incredibly happy. She felt his hands slide up her legs and onto her waist, goose bumps rising to the surface of her skin as she grazed her lips over his playfully, but not allowing them to touch.

"_Should_. Yes. I would rather do other things first…" Zuko lifted his head to try and capture her lips with his own, but she pulled her head back, smiling teasingly as he sighed in defeat.

Katara tucked her hair behind her ear before securing her hands around Zuko's face, her thumbs rubbing gently against his skin, both scarred and unscarred. What surprised Katara is that he didn't even flinch when she touched his scar, an act that made her heart melt.

"You do remember the fate of the world rests on whether or not Aang learns fire bending. How can he do that without a teacher?" Katara reminded helpfully as Zuko sighed again.

"I do have an idea though." She closed her eyes as Zuko's hands ran along her ribs and encased her breasts, her body beginning to grind into Zuko without her consent. "I would like to take a bath before we go – would you like to find a lake and help me wash up?" She opened her eyes, back in control of herself as Zuko stopped moving his hands and nodded. She smiled and pressed her lips once to his before getting to her feet.

They both dressed sloppily as they set off to find a lake, which imitated a hot spring in the hot climate of the town. When they found one, Zuko wasted no time in attempting to help Katara out of her clothes. With a flick of her wrist however, Zuko was pushed back with a splash of water to his face. In the time it took him to collect himself, Katara had already wiggled out of her clothing and was walking into the pond. Zuko watched, a smirk gracing his lips as she looked back over her shoulder. He removed his shirt to join her as she dove into the depths of the water.

The lake did not get too deep at any certain spot; at its highest it was at their chests. Katara resurfaced, noticeably calmer in her element, only inches from Zuko. She smiled as she stood to her tip toes to press her lips to his. The water from her face dripped onto his own, sliding down his smooth skin and to his chest where her hands were resting. He felt as she slid them up to his neck, resting just below his jaw and the sensation caused his own arms to wrap around her body. Katara pulled away but remained in his arms, her lips ghosting over his jaw and mouth.

"Are you happy?" She asked suddenly and Zuko pulled his face away so he could look at her.

"Of course I am." She smiled at that and rested her head against his chest.

"So am I Zuko."

Her heartfelt words filled his chest and his lips found their way to her forehead where he pressed a tender kiss to her soft skin. Just as his lips left, they were pressing down again, this time on her temple, and slowly moved downwards, pressing against her cheek, the corner of her mouth, and finally Katara's expectant, hungry lips. When they touched, the spark ignited again, and they devoured each other.

They took their time, living in their own little world in the lake for as long as they could before setting off for the Western Air Temple, where neither of them failed to forget they would have a group of people to answer to, ones who probably wouldn't be too pleased to see what had transpired between them – and one brother who would, no doubt, be furious at his little sister.


	8. Update - I'm LAME

Sorry I am so lame and do not update. I have been at a horrible crossroads with this story and have finally made my decision. I realize I didn't really put enough thought into the end game for this piece, and as a result, I have hit a dead end. THUS! Prepare for an ultimate re-write! Some elements will be the same...but they won't. Good things are coming.

I know there were some people who really enjoyed the story how it was...I'm sorry. I must redeem myself, if for no one else, for myself :) So if you are super in love with this story, I'd save it into Word now to keep forever because it will be chopped up and gone soon!


	9. LAST UPDATE!

Alright, so I have begun my new revamp of this story and the first chapter is up, story is called Already Home. Second chapter should be up rather quickly, I'm aiming for mid next week.

As for this story, I was contacted about someone taking it over to finish it, so if you guys still want to follow it, their tag name is sweetpotatopumpkin - I don't think anything has been posted yet tho.


End file.
